


A Summer of Crises and Keyboard Smashing

by TrashyWithPriide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I might add new tags who knows :/, Keith Lance and Hunk have graduated high school, Keith and Hunk are friends who met in middle school, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is very gay and Lance is very bi, Lance and Hunk have met each other irl once too and they're internet best friends, Lance and Keith have only met irl once, M/M, Mutual Pining, OH! I forgot to add this! But Allura is a family friend of Lance's family!, Pidge and Keith are childhood friends, Pidge is entering high school, Pidge uses they/them pronouns and is ace !!, Shiro and Allura have both graduated college, This is like a weird version of Skype? Or IS it skype? It probably is who knows, chat room fic, i guess this is a college au? I mean Keith and lance are going to college soooooo, i wanna say that this is slowburn?, idk man this lasts throughout an entire summer, tons of fluff, wow very original liv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyWithPriide/pseuds/TrashyWithPriide
Summary: Handy Man: Keith.Handy Man: You like Lance. It's not that big of a deal.nuggetboykeith: .......fucknuggetboykeith: mayday parade warned me about thisHandy Man: Now's probably not the time for an emo crisis





	1. Let Lance Say Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST PUBLISHED FANFIC OH JEEZ LET'S SEE WHERE THIS GOES

(3:09 PM - June 15th, 2017)

_User **Lancey Pants** (Lance McClain-Sanchez) added users **HunkofLove** (Tsuyoshi Hunk Garrett) , **pidgeon** (Katie Pidge Holt), **PrincessAlluring** (Allura Altea), **nuggetboykeith** (Keith Kogane), **Handy Man** (Takashi Shirogane), and **the Coranic** (Coran Smithe) to the gRoyo chat._

 

 **Lancey Pants** : wOOOO

  
**pidgeon** : ???? what the hell

  
**pidgeon** : I thought? we already?? Had a group chat??

  
**PrincessAlluring** : Yes um what happened to the old one?

  
**HunkofLove** : Somebody *looks at lance* accidentally deleted it :/

 

 **Lancey Pants** : MY FINGER SLIPPED I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : at least I didn't accidently /delete/ my account like Mullet-Face over here

 

 **HunkofLove** : Speaking of!! I actually helped him set up his new account today! You're guys are gonna love his username

  
**nuggetboykeith** : i didn't chose this username?? Hunk???

  
**pidgeon** : hchhdcjhgdhf,,,, /keith/,,,,,,,,

  
**pidgeon** : your username holy shit,

 

 **Lancey Pants** : ajsKSBDJSVCJDB HUNK U ACTUAKLH DID IT IM YELLING

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : care to explain hunk?

 

 **HunkofLove** : yeah I can explain I swear

  
**HunkofLove** : Ok Pidge remember when we showed Lance a picture of Keith for the first time and he said that he looked like someone stole his McNuggets ?

  
**pidgeon** : yeah

  
**HunkofLove** : well just now I was helping him set up his new account and whike he was in the bathroom I may have filled out his profile and picked out his username :)

  
**pidgeon** : oh my /god/.

  
**Lancey Pants** : hchsbdjdbajb grea t job hunk I love u buddy

  
**nuggetboykeith** : so is that why my bio is filled with emoticons?

  
**PrincessAlluring** : That would make a lot of sense honestly

  
**Lancey Pants** : ,.Keith,

  
**nuggetboykeith** : yeah?

  
**Lancey Pants** : did you just

  
**Lancey Pants** : say /emoticons/ ??

  
**nuggetboykeith** : isn’t that what they’re called?

  
**Lancey Pants** : Emojis keith they r emojis

  
**Lancey Pants** : whatever man ill never get u and ur dumb lack of modern slang

  
**nuggetboykeith** : now see every time you type out “u” “ur” or “r” i get a huge headache

  
**Lancey Pants** : EVERYTIME I SEE UR STUPID MULLET I GET A HUGE FRIGGIN HEADACHE SO SHUT UP

  
**nuggetboykeith** : …….

  
**nuggetboykeith** : you call me out for saying emoticons and for having a stupid haircut

  
**nuggetboykeith** : but i’m not the almost-college-freshman who just typed out “friggen”.

  
**Lancey Pants** : SHUT UPCBSBDB

  
**HunkofLove** : oh this is a funny story Pidge it's your time to explain his one!!

  
**pidgeon** : ok so lance can't swear.

  
**Lancey Pants** : its not that I CAN’T swear its that I CHOSE NOT TO

  
**pidgeon** : and you know how lance has a lot of younger siblings, right?

  
**nuggetboykeith** : yeah?

  
**Lancey Pants** : I cant ruin their tiny innocent minds. Not Yet. They r Too Precious

  
**pidgeon** : yeah so every time one of his older siblings swear lance’s first instinct is to cover his younger sibling’s ears.

  
**nuggetboykeith** : this would explain why I would say "fuck" in the chat and he would sometimes do the "*covers pidge's ears*" thing.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : *cOVERS PIDGES EARS*

  
**pidgeon** : yup

 

 **Lancey Pants** : KEITH THERE R CHILDREN IN THE CHAT

 

 **pidgeon** : this "child" is not afraid to breaks your scrawny noodle legs

 

 **Lancey Pants** : Too bad you can't drive to the other side of the state >:)

 

 **HunkofLove** : Don't push it lance. They might know your social security number.

 

 **pidgeon** : >:))))))

  
**HunkofLove** : You forgot to mention that Lance also has this constant fear that his family will read his messages and go through his search history 

  
**Lancey Pants** : HUNK U TRAITOR

  
**HunkofLove** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
**nuggetboykeith** : oh my god

  
**PrincessAlluring** : #LetLanceSayFuck2017

  
**Lancey Pants** : fGCJSHEDHEH N O

  
**HunkofLove** : #LETLANCESAYFUCK!!!!!!!

 

_User **pidgeon** (Katie Pidge Holt) changed the group chat name to “ **Let Lance Say Fuck** ”_

 

 **Lancey Pants** : u r all traitors

  
**PrincessAlluring** : wait this chat seems kind of empty?

  
**PrincessAlluring** : Keith where’s your brother ?

  
**nuggetboykeith** : idk probably at the gym or something

  
**Lancey Pants** : U dont know where Shiro is???

  
**nuggetboykeith** : nope. He always leaves home without any warning so this isn't new. Knowing him he's at the gym or the library or saving a kitten from a burning building or smth

  
**Lancey Pants** : u know he /would/ do all of those things in like an hour

  
**pigeon** : we don't deserve this man honestly he's too good

  
**HunkofLove** : at day he is your average normal attractive male..but at night…..he is…….a Shero

  
**Lancey Pants** : UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH,,

  
**pidgeon** : ayyyyyyye

  
**PrincessAlluring** : Lmao

  
**nuggetboykeith** : I actually smiled at this what the hell hunk

  
**HunkofLove** : :3c

  
**PrincessAlluring** : Also coran might not be able to respond for a few hours? He has to work overtime reshelving the books there

  
**Lancey Pants** : Aww :/

  
**pidgeon** : wait then what are you doing here?

  
**PrincessAlluring** : Day off B)

  
**HunkofLove** : so was Shay in there covering your shift ?

  
**PrincessAlluring** : Yep.

  
**PrincessAlluring** : wait how do you know shay? :0 she has only been working at the library for a week now

  
**HunkofLove** : Well I mean I went there a few days ago and we kinda? Talked? And she was rlly nice and sweet :)

  
**Lancey Pants** : oooOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH

  
**HunkofLove** : Lance please Don't

  
**Lancey Pants** : HUNK HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**pidgeon** : oh wow dude congrats

  
**HunkofLove** : shE’s not my girlfriend she's just someone I met at the library who’s really sweet and loves talking about her rock collection

  
**Lancey Pants** : H U N K

  
**HunkofLove** : OK OK so I miiiiiiiiiight like her a lot

  
**nuggetboykeith** : at this point you should change your username to hunkinlove

  
**Lancey Pants** : KE I T H,

  
**PrincessAlluring** : CHBSJFBSJC KEITH OMFGHXBSB

  
**PrincessAlluring** : TRUE

  
**Lancey Pants** : THIS IS THE ONLY TIME ILL EVER SAY TTHIS BUT HUNK,.,,. BUDDY,,,,, LISTENT TO KEITH

  
**pidgeon** : ok wow hunk the two oblivious morons are calling you out that's when you know you’ve got it /bad/.

  
**Lancey Pants** : hcbdjf the what ?

  
**pidgeon** : nvm

  
**HunkofLove** : I don't wanna admit it but Pidge may be right

  
**pidgeon** : like always >:)

  
**HunkofLove** : liiike always

  
**HunkofLove** : wait where did Keith go?

  
**Lancey Pants** : probably went somewhere to find whoever stole his McNuggets

  
**HunkofLove** : Maybe..

 

_**nuggetboykeith** is offline._

 

 **Lancey Pants** : r00d,


	2. Embarrassing Dad Shiro Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Shiro! :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTLY POSTED W/O PREVIEW SO IF YOU SEE THIS EARLY AND IT LOOKS SHITTY I'M SORRYCBBDBD

Keith set his phone on the coffee table as his head hit the surface of it, a loud bang echoing in the empty apartment. He then lifted his head up, rubbing at where his forehead hit the table. He always did this when something like this happened in the chat. Somebody would mention that Lance likes him, Keith would log out, hit his head on the nearest surface, and occasionally groan or scream into the surface so his voice would be muffled. Keith opened his phone again and went to one of his recent chat messages, which was a chat between only him and his brother.

 **nuggetboykeith** : When are you coming back?

 

 **Handy Man** : Probably in an hour. Want me to pick up dinner?

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : idk, sure. If you're stopping by walmart, do you mind getting bandaids?

 

 **Handy Man** : Oh boy, did you do the thing again?

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : ...yes

 

 **Handy Man** : One of these days Keith you’re going to break the table.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : maybe this wouldn't be a problem if the chat wasn't so fucking frustrating

 

 **Handy Man** : If the chat makes you angry then why don't you remove yourself from it?

 

 **Handy Man** : Or do you not want to because you made friends because of it and you don't want to let that go?

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : ...I hate it when you're right.

 

 **Handy Man** : :)

 

 **Handy Man** : Now what happened this time?

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : exactly what you’d expect.

 

 **Handy Man** : Oh god. Pidge?

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : saying that lance and I liked each other? like always? Yes.

 

 **Handy Man** : Well, it's not just Pidge. Sometimes it’s Allura, and on rare occasions it's Coran, and maybe Hunk

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : and sometimes it’s you.

 

 **Handy Man** : That is true.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : so basically the entire chat.

 

 **Handy Man** : Besides Lance, then yeah.

 

 **Handy Man** : But Keith, you can't deny that there isn't at least /something/ there.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : UGHH

 

 **Handy Man** : Yeah I can tell that Lance’s use of constant caps lock rubbed off on you

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : everything you say I will deny

 

 **Handy Man** : I have /literally/ seen your face when you're in the chat, every time Lance says something remotely funny or what you find endearing I guess, you look like somebody complimented you

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : lies.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : his use of “u”’and “r” angers me and he’s an extremely annoying person.

 

 **Handy Man** : From what I’ve seen, the evidence proves otherwise :)

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : I don't know what you're talking about.

 

 **Handy Man** : Keith.

 

 **Handy Man** : You like Lance. It’s not that big of a deal.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : .......fuck

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : mayday parade warned me about this

 

 **Handy Man** : Now’s probably not the time for an emo crisis.

 

 **Handy Man** : Ok I’m leaving the library, where do you want me to get food?

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : if you went there to see Allura, she had the day off today.

 

 **Handy Man** : If you’re trying to get even with me for bugging you about Lance, then it's not gonna happen. I'm not saying a word.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : say what you want but i’ll never forget the time where Allura called you “daddy” as a joke and your face was the reddest it’s ever been.

 

 **Handy Man** : One more word and you’re going to have to dress your head wound without any band-aids.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : fine.

 

 **Handy Man** : Alright. Now judging by your new username, you want me to drive through McDonald’s?

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : ughhhh

 

 

  
(5:02 PM - June 15th, 2017) _**Group Chat** : **Let Lance Say Fuck**_

 

  
**Handy Man** : There's a new group chat now? What happened to the old one?

 

 **Lancey Pants** : DADS BACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **HunkofLove** : :O !!!!!!!!!!

 

 **pidgeon** : EYYYYYYYYY DAD’S BACK

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : Shiro!! Where were you?!

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : he went to the library only to be disappointed.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : o rlly? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Handy Man** : Yeah, because the book I wanted to borrow was already checked out so I had to find another one.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : mmhm sure.

 

 **pidgeon** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : Where even are you rn Shiro? :0

 

 **Handy Man** : An extremely long drive through line. There's a guy who’s been at the pick-up window for 5 minutes and there's at least 6 cars in front of me. What The Heck.

 

 **pidgeon** : forget Lance, let Shiro say fuck

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : in all my years of knowing Shiro, I have never heard him swear.

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : That’s true, I’ve never seen him swear!

 

 **Handy Man** : Alright I’m changing the subject.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : aww :/

 

 **Handy Man** : Pidge, how’s Matt doing?

 

 **pidgeon** : he just graduated college? he’s gonna be moving out soon? Dude, you already know this.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : u keep talking about ur bro why dont u add him to the chat ? :0

 

 **pidgeon** : NEVER.

 

 **pidgeon** : he’s worse than all of you filthy memers combined.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : says the 14 y/o who yells 420 Blaze It every time its 4:20 >:/

 

 **pidgeon** : shut

 

 **Handy Man** : Oh man, I remember when Keith was like 8 Matt used to babysit him!

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : shiro, n o

 

 **Lancey Pants** : SHIRO Y E S

 

 **Handy Man** : Keith, you had the BIGGEST crush on him.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : LIES

 

 **Lancey Pants** : OH MY GOD

 

 **pidgeon** : fUCHSBFKBDJCHCHBDSHJF

 

 **Handy Man** : He would draw pictures of him and give them to him whenever he came over and it was the most adorable thing!

 

 **HunkofLove** : Awww!!

 

 **pidgeon** : I CANT FUKCING BELIEVE THISCCHDJDBDB

 

 **pidgeon** : KEITH YOUR 8 YEAR OLD STANDARDS WERE SO LOWKDDHBDBW

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : Shiro if you get home to find that your old comic book collection “mysteriously” disappeared just know that you asked for it

 

 **Handy Man** : Haha yeah, lay a finger on them and you’re not getting any nuggets.

 

 **HunkofLove** : chbdJCBSN

 

 **Lancey Pants** : KEITH HES GONNA STEAL UR NUGGS

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : i hate you all.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : no u dont ;)

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : h a t e.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : Keith u LOOOOOVE us

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : by e

 

 _ **nuggetboykeith** is offline_.

 

 **HunkofLove** : :((

 

 **Lancey Pants** : he’ll admit it One Day,,

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get why Keith says "mayday parade warned me about this" well there's this song by Mayday Parade called "Terrible Things" and one of the lyrics is "So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose if you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose to walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you."
> 
> Fun Fact: one of the first ideas I've had for this fic was that 8 y/o Keith was gonna have a huge crush on Matt hchhcbsbd
> 
> What Keith does in the beginning of the chapter I do sometimes? Whenever something happens I kinda need to hit something? Like, pinch a wall, hit my head against a table, scream into a pillow, etc. His table is wooden so the shard pieces sticking out of it are probably the reason why his head bleeds sometimes 
> 
> Anyways I have summer work to do so the next update will probably be up when I'm done w/ it all? Idk :/
> 
> Come yell at me about Voltron on Tumblr (@fullmetal-trash), Twitter (@FullmetalTrash), and Instagram (@ThisLoserLikesKlance)!


	3. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much exactly what it sounds like and a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooo I'm posting this at almost midnight so if ya see any typos I forgot to edit you know why

(1:05 PM - June 21st, 2017) **_Group Chat: Let Lance And Shiro Say Fuck!_**

_User **nuggetboykeith** (Keith Kogane) changed the group chat name to “ **somebody save Keith he's about to die** ”_

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : no one ever go on a road trip with shiro

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : it's insufferable.

 

 **HunkofLove** : You guys on a road trip? :O

 

 **the Coranic** : Where are you boys heading?

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : Shiro suggested that we go up and see distant family up north because afterwards I won't get to see them for a long while

 

 **Lancey** **Pants** : Ahhh :0 cuz of College?

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : mmhm

 

 **Lancey Pants** : Same, man. The university im going to is a pretty lengthy distance away from my family which is gonna be tough

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : ah

 

 **Lancey Pants** : Ye

 

 **pidgeon** : lance? messaging something that's not a shitpost and/or all caps? what have you done w/ the real lance

 

 **Lancey** **Pants** : SHUT

 

 **HunkofLove** : Anyways

 

 **HunkofLove** : Keith what's wrong and why are you about to die

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : oh yeah

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : Never. Go on road trips with Shiro.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : if he's driving we're only allowed to listen to shit he likes

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : my sharona’s been on repeat for the last hour.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : I am about to rip off my ears

 

 **Lancey** **Pants** : lmao rip

 

 **Lancey Pants** : in a literal sense that is

 

 **pidgeon** : UGH.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : leave.

 

 **HunkofLove** : oh so when I make puns you act like puns are the worst things you've ever heard but when YOU make puns it's suddenly ok??

 

 **Lancey Pants** : I have no idea what ur talking about :)

 

 **HunkofLove** : U GH.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : I keep trying to unplug the aux cord but he keeps swatting my hand away

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : “driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole” whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean

 

 **Lancey Pants** : GCXHBDHDHCHDHSB

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : ???? what

 

 **HunkofLove** : fFFXBDBS WAS HTAT A SUPERNAUTRAL QTYOTE HOH MY GO D

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : Oh

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : i’ve never seen supernatural so i don't know?

 

 **pidgeon** : ...Keith…..

 

 **pidgeon** : you are an 18 y/o gay male teen.

 

 **pidgeon** : how have you Not seen Supernatural

 

 **pidgeon** : although I've never seen it myself since I actually have Standards when it comes to tv

 

 **Lancey Pants** : Idk man I heard it was good but went EXTREMELY downhill past the 4th season

 

 **pidgeon** : THE POINT IS

 

 **pidgeon** : Keith your brother likes Supernatural.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : I mentioned supernatural and he almost crashed the car

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : he told me to never tell allura

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : wait fuck

 

 **Lancey Pants** : ALLURA

 

 **pidgeon** : ALLURA

 

 **HunkofLove** : aLLURA

 

 **pidgeon** : A L L U R A

 

 **Lancey Pants** : ALLURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **HunkofLove** : ALLURA!

 

 **pidgeon** : ALLURA

 

 **HunkofLove** : ALLURA!!!

 

 **Lancey Pants** : ALLURAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : wHAT?!?!?!?!???!?!

 

 **HunkofLove** : SHIRO WATCHES SUPERNATURAL

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : ???????????????????? WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : I TOLD HIM NOT TO START WATCHING IT UNTIL I’VE CAUGHT UP WITH GREY’S ANATOMY

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : KEITH ASK YOUR BROTHER WHAT SEASON HE’S ON

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : Three

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : Oh my GOD..

 

 **pidgeon** : wait

 

 **pidgeon** : were you and Shiro planning on watching it at the same time ?

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : I suddenly cannot read

 

 **HunkofLove** : aWWW

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : Bye

 

 **pidgeon** : you can't escape your feelings Allura

 

 **Lancey Pants** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **pidgeon** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_**PrincessAlluring** is offline._

 

 **Lancey Pants** : I can't Believe she just pulled a Keith

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : is that what you guys are calling it? whenever someone logs off??

 

 **Lancey Pants** : AbsoFreakingLutely ;)

 

 

  
(3:45 PM - June 21st, 2017) _**Group Chat: “somebody save Keith he's about to die** ”_

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : Guys this is Shiro.

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : Keith went to the bathroom at this really cruddy looking gas station we’re at and I have his phone

 

 **Lancey Pants** : Oh my Godjdbw

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : For payback, know that Keith still listens to Big Time Rush gotta go he's back.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : OH MY GODDJSHBSHDJFBSJD

 

 **pidgeon** : hchdvhshchhdbwjs oh wo w

 

 **HunkofLove** : I just got Major 2010 flashbacks,,

 

 **Lancey Pants** : gUys,,, I have an Idea,,, but ya gotta help me out on this

 

 **pidgeon** : oh no

 

 **HunkofLove** : should we be worried?

 

 **Lancey Pants** : :)

 

 

(6:07 PM - June 21st, 2017) **_Group Chat: “somebody save Keith he's about to die”_**

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : ok so I'm at my cousin’s place and have good reception now so what did I miss in the chat

 

 **Lancey Pants** : hhchchcjnxsnnnf,,,,

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : ?

 

 **Handy Man** : Keith, I'm sorry in advance

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : ???

 

 **Lancey Pants** : mAKE IT COUNT PLAY IT STRAIGHT

 

 **Lancey Pants** : DON’T LOOK BACK DON’T HESITATE

 

 **pidgeon** : when you go B I G T I M E

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : …..wait….

 

 **Lancey Pants** : WHATCHA WANT WHATCHA FEEL

 

 **Lancey Pants** : NEVER QUIT MAKE IT REAL

 

 **HunkofLove** : When you roll BIG T I M E

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : I KNOW THIS SONG……….

 

 **Lancey Pants** : HEY! H E Y!

 

 **HunkofLove** : Listen to your Heart now!

 

 **Lancey Pants** : HEY!! HE Y!!!!!

 

 **pidgeon** : don't you feel the r u s h ?

 

 **Lancey Pants** : HEY!! H E Y!!!!!!!

 

 **Lancey Pants** : BETTER TAKE YOUR SHOT NOW!

 

 **HunkofLove** : Oh

 

 **pidgeon** : Oh

 

 **Lancey Pants** : O h

 

 **HunkofLove** : Oh

 

 **pidgeon** : oh

 

 **Lancey Pants** : Oh

 

 **Lancey Pants** : Oh

 

 **Lancey Pants** : OH

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : GO AND SHAKE IT UP WHATCHA GOTTA LOSE!?

 

 **Lancey Pants** : GGGCGCHSBS GO AND MAKE YOUR LUCK WITH THE LIFE YOU CHOOSE

 

 **Lancey Pants** : IF YOU WANT IT ALL LAY IT ON THE LINE

 

 **Lancey Pants** : IT’S THE ONLY LIFE YA GOT

 

 **HunkofLove** : So ya gotta

 

 **pidgeon** : live it

 

 **Lancey Pants** : B I G  T I M E

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : To be fair I was more of a Cheetah Girls type of kid growing up but I can't believe you were going to recite the Big Time Rush theme song w/o me

 

 **pidgeon** : I'm just surprised no one messed up.

 

 **the Coranic** : I have no idea what just happened, but it was quite amusing!

 

 **HunkofLove** : Guys? Where's Keith?

 

 **Lancey Pants** : ,,Keith?

 

 **Handy Man** : Do you guys want to know everything he did or a long story short?

 

 **pidgeon** : oh God what happened

 

 **Handy Man** : Once you guys got to the chorus he dropped his phone and walked out of the house

 

 **Handy Man** : Oh my god, he's lying in the yard.

 

 **Handy Man** : His hands are covering his face. Congratulations guys, you all broke Keith.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : Oh Man….after 3 Long Years we Finally Did It…..

 

 **HunkofLove** : so is he gonna be Mad abt this oooor?

 

 **Handy Man** : Nah, I can tell he loves us :)

 

 **Lancey Pants** : aaAAA

 

 **HunkofLove** : :D !!!!!!!!

 

 **pidgeon** : ayyyyyy

 

 

(7:15 PM - June 21, 2017) **_Group Chat: “somebody save Keith he's about to die”_**

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : you guys. are the Worst.

 

 **pidgeon** : :)

 

 **HunkofLove** : It was all Lance’s idea

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : Lance. You are the Worst.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : It was a great idea and I have Absolutely No Regrets

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : the Worst.

 

 **Lancey Pants** : ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference (and blackmail material for everyone else) Lance was a directioner back in 2011
> 
> Honestly I didn't expect this fic to get as much attention as it did. Thanks guys?? So much?? It means a lot :) it'll probably be a while before the next update but!! You know where to find me!!!


	4. Lance Appreciation Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an Angst Chapter oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty before I start the chapter
> 
> Warning: I wrote this at 5 in the morning. On Mobile. So if this is a shitty chapter you have every right to call me out on it. And yeah, I know that the spacing is different. It may stay that way, who knows?
> 
> Also updates are gonna be a little slow since I'm Back At School (yay :/) and I'm already Overloaded w/ Stress.
> 
> Very important announcement @ the end !!!!!!!

(11:16 am - June 25th, 2017) **_Group Chat: someone save Keith he's about to die_**

 **pidgeon** : alright so

 **HunkofLove** : hm?

 **pidgeon** : keith used to be a btr fanboy

 **nuggetboykeith** : i was like 11 shut up

 **pidgeon** : shiro likes cheesey 80’s music

 **nuggetboykeith** : unfortunately

 **Handy Man** : Ok first of all, my sharona was recorded in 1979 so you’ve gotten your facts wrong, Pidge

 **nuggetboykeith** : nope they’re right.

 **nuggetboykeith** : 867 5309 is playing as we speak.

 **Handy Man** : 867 5309 is a great song and you know it

 **nuggetboykeith** : IT’S ANNOYING THAT’S WHAT IT IS.

 **Handy Man** : Both me and Tommy Tutone are fully offended

 **nuggetboykeith** : TOMMY TUTONE CAN TAKE HIS TWO TONES AND SHOVE THEM UP HIS ASS

 **pidgeon** : AHEM

 **pidgeon** : AS I WAS SAYING

 **pidgeon** : So we All had/have terrible tastes in music

 **pidgeon** : and I know every single one of them you’ve all had

 **pidgeon** : all except for Lance…

 **nuggetboykeith** : oh God

 **HunkofLove** : I'm actually facetiming him rn and he says, and I quote, “The day the group find out about what 10 y/o Lance listened to is the day I admit that Keith’s hair is acceptable to society”

 **nuggetboykeith** : tell him to meet me in the denny’s parking lot I will fight

 **PrincessAlluring** : Well…I may know a fewww things about teeny tiny lance :)

 **pidgeon** : Allura.

 **pidgeon** : s p i l l.

 **Lancey Pants** : ALLURA NO

 **nuggetboykeith** : Allura ye s

 **PrincessAlluring** : Well when Lance was, like, I want to say 10 or 11 maybe?

 **PrincessAlluring** : Biggest directioner you’d ever laid your eyes on.

 **HunkofLove** : :000

 **nuggetboykeith** : oh…..my god..

 **pidgeon** : I just spat out my coke

 **pidgeon** : I'm honestly not surprised but???? This is still funny as shit than k you allura

 **PrincessAlluring** : Oh that's not all

 **PrincessAlluring** : We’re talking posters, a DVD copy of the Up All Night Tour, and a l l of the albums

 **Lancey Pants** : I can't Believe….the b e t r a y a l…..

 **PrincessAlluring** : I’m pretty sure that he still has a plastic Niall cup somewhere?

 **pidgeon** : GFHCHHDB

 **Handy Man** : Now I'm not one to condone making fun of Lance for liking one direction buuuut

 **Handy Man** : I want to know how lance reacted to zayn leaving the band

 **pidgeon** : ok you KNOW lance’s taste in music is bad when even the Group Dad is getting in on the act

 **PrincessAlluring** : his sister told me that he didn't leave his room for a week

 **HunkofLove** : hchdjsbjdfnsnjw this is priceless

 **Lancey Pants** : Betrayed…….by even my Best Friend…..I Trusted All Of U

 **nuggetboykeith** : not gonna lie Lance you had it coming

 **Lancey Pants** : Oh Right says the guy who still listens to Big Time Rush

 **nuggetboykeith** : mention that again and I will drive all the way to the other side of the fucking state and strangle you

 **Lancey Pants** : kinky ;)

 **Lancey Pants** : ,,, was that too much?

 **Handy Man**. So uuh

 **Handy Man** : Keith got in my car and left

 **pidgeon** : oh myfhdohdsnbdje

 **Lancey Pants** : oh GODHDCHHD

 **PrincessAlluring** : RIP Lance

 **HunkofLove** : LANCE YOU BETTER RUN BUDDY

 **Handy Man** : Nah I wouldn't worry too much, Lance

 **Handy Man** : The car he took, I actually forgot to stop to refuel it so he won't make it far

 

(1:36 pm - June 25th, 2017) **_nuggetboykeith - > Handy Man_**

 **nuggetboykeith** : Shiro

 **Handy Man** : I'm guessing the car ran out of gas.

 **nuggetboykeith** : … yes

 **Handy Man** : where are you?

 **nuggetboykeith** : in the patch of woods near the edge of town

 **Handy Man** : I’ll be there in a few minutes

 **nuggetboykeith** : thanks

 

(1:51 pm - June 25th, 2017) **_Group Chat: someone save Keith he’s about to die_**

_User **Handy Man** (Takashi Shirogane) changed the group chat name to “ **KEITH IS A HYPOCRITE** ”_

**Lancey Pants** : Whatever this is about

 **Lancey Pants** : ive been wanting to use the #KeithKoganeIsOverParty hashtag for mONTHS

 **pidgeon** : the Over Party hashtags are only used for douchebag celebrities and you know it

 **Lancey Pants** : hmmm tru tru

 **Lancey Pants** : BUT SHIRO WHAT DID HE DO

 **Handy Man** : I went to go get him and I could hear “Can't Fight This Feeling” from inside the car coming from his phone

 **PrincessAlluring** : #EXPOSED

 

(6:01 pm - June 25th, 2017) **_Lancey Pants - > PrincessAlluring_**

 **Lancey Pants** : do u think keith hates me?

 **PrincessAllurring** : Lance give me one (1) good reason as to why /anyone/ would want to hate you

 **PrincessAlluring** : you've been typing for a while now oh no

 **Lancey Pants** : well whenever I say anything he removes himself from the chat, he almost drove to the other side of the state to FIGHT ME, I feel like I've insulted him for years, and I feel like?? I go too far with what I say to him??? Like, whenever I try jokes to lighten up the mood or to change a subject I feel like I'm butting in?? Or I go too far from his comfort zone?? And I wanna ask him about it but,,,, idk he probably doesng wanna speak to me

 **PrincessAlluring** : Lance I understand that you're worried about the sake of your Bond but might I ask why you're even coming to me about it??

 **PrincessAlluring** : I will try to help you, ofc you're like the little brother I never had, but I don't know Keith like Shiro or Hunk or Pidge. They know him more personally and I've only known him from the chat, Shiro, and the Meet Up last year.

 **Lancey Pants** : pidge will never let me live it down, Hunk is probably sick of how many times I talk about keith to him, and Shiro will not only not let me live it down, but is also Keith's brother and I know he'd go and tell him immediately. Plus, Hunk’s hanging out w/ Shay, Pidge is working on summer work, and Shiro’s probably at the gym or the library or smth because he's Not Responding

 **PrincessAlluring** : oh,,

 **Lancey Pants** : please Allura just?? Talk to him and see what he thinks?? I can't handle this on my own,,:. Like what if he knows that whatever I say goes too far and doesn't want to speak to me again? Or if I stepped beyond his comfort zone?? He probably hates me Allura. Oh god what if he always hated me but he didn't wanna hurt my feelings or something it's not like he cares?,???

 **PrincessAlluring** : of Course Keith doesn't hate you. But if you really want, I’ll talk to him

 **Lancey Pants** : thank you thank you thank you Allura ily

 **PrincessAlluring** : ily2

 

  
(8: 23 pm - June 25th, 2017) **PrincessAlluring - > nuggetboykeith**

 **PrincessAlluring** : *inhales*

 **PrincessAlluring** : b o i

 **nuggetboykeith** : ????

 **nuggetboykeith** : what did shiro do this time??

 **PrincessAlluring** : What?? No, this is about you and Lance

 **nuggetboykeith** : alright whatever Shiro told you was a lie

 **PrincessAlluring** : Keith I didn't have to have Shiro tell me to find out What Is Going On Here

 **nuggetboykeith** : I dunno Allura what /is/ going on here

 **PrincessAlluring** : Your banters, the fact that whenever it seems like he's flirting with you, you leave the chat, you LEFT TO ACTUALLY GO TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STATE, and the fact that “Can’t Fight This Feeling”?? Was playing??? On your phone????

 **PrincessAlluring** : Last year when you two met in person, I could see your pupils MORPH INTO HEARTS

 **nuggetboykeith** : ok now you’re just exaggerating.

 **PrincessAlluring** : Well it Sure Seemed Like It

 **nuggetboykeith** : what’s your point

 **PrincessAlluring** : You know /exactly/ what my point is

 **nuggetboykeith** : do I?

 **PrincessAlluring** : …

 **PrincessAlluring** : How long?

 **nuggetboykeith** :

 **nuggetboykeith** : almost two years

 **PrincessAlluring** : KEITH

 **nuggetboykeith** : I don't know, you told me I should meet him, you told Hunk I should meet him, Hunk introduced me, and things kinda went from there?

 **PrincessAlluring** : oh?

 **nuggetboykeith** : Allura, there hasn't been another guy that made me feel the way Lance does. I don't get it?? He's an idiot?? And we're always arguing and bickering and he /always/ insults my hair

 **nuggetboykeith** : but...he can also be sweet?? And funny at times?? He’s always there to comfort me when shit happens and everything seems like it’s going wrong. He makes me feel special. So fucking special.

 **nuggetboykeith** : But he’s going to college soon which is probably at the other side of the fucking country and even IF for some odd reason he did like me back, let’s face it. It’ll never last. We’d never see each other in person and it’d just be too much.

 **nuggetboykeith** : Happy?

 **PrincessAlluring** : Keith….

 **PrincessAlluring** : The reason I’m PMing you in the first place is because Lance wants to know if you hate him..

 **nuggetboykeith** : …

 **nuggetboykeith** : I tell you that this fucking moron is one of the most important people in my life and you’re telling me that he thinks that I hate him??

 **PrincessAlluring** : Keith, you don't know how much it hurts him whenever you leave the chat because of him. He usually thinks that he did something wrong. Please, talk to him.

 **PrincessAlluring** : You both haven't even PM’d each other in a while, so he may think that you two might be growing apart.

 **PrincessAlluring** : It may not seem like it, but he does care about you, whether it be platonically or romantically.

 **PrincessAlluring** : Now please talk to him because if I hear another “Allura He Hates Me And I Know It” rant from him then I will gain more grey hairs than Shiro

 **nuggetboykeith** : alright. Thanks allura

 **PrincessAlluring** : Anytime :)

 

(9:37 pm - June 25th, 2017) **_nuggetboykeith - > Lancey Pants_**

 **nuggetboykeith** : you know, it’d be better for you to say to me personally that you think that I hate you.

 **Lancey Pants** : Allura told you??

 **nuggetboykeith** : yeah. You're not taking things too far. I dunno I think that I can't really handle stuff well? I don't think clearly before I do anything, I hit random things and end up bleeding, I'm reckless and don't usually listen to anyone, and honestly? I’d be lying if I said that I thought you never once hated me.

 **Lancey Pants** : Keith just because you have a bad haircut and little to no impulse control doesn't mean that I don't like you. You're a cool guy. And I,,um

 **nuggetboykeith** : and you what?

 **Lancey Pants** : nvm, it's not important

 **nuggetboykeith** : well anyway, whatever you think you're doing wrong, you're not. You’re pretty funny in the chat and a reliable friend and I'm happy I know you.

 **nuggetboykeith** : and you must be the biggest dumbass on the goddamn planet if you think that I hate you, even a little bit. I never did.

 **Lancey Pants** : Really?

 **nuggetboykeith** : Yep.

 **Lancey Pants** : Thanks, man,, sorry for all this, I just got scared that I was pushing the stuff I say a bit far

 **nuggetboykeith** : Lance, it’s completely fine. You're not taking things too far. Just keep doing what you're doing. We wouldn't want it any other way. :)

 **Lancey Pants** : :’0 !!

 

(12:03 AM - June 26th, 2017) **_Group Chat: KEITH IS A HYPOCRITE_**

_User **nuggetboykeith** changed the group chat name to “ **Lance Appreciation Chat** ”_

**Lancey Pants** : kEITH OH MY GOD???

 **HunkofLove** : I heard “Lance Appreciation Chat” and I came running

 **HunkofLove** : LANCE YOU’RE AN AMAZING PERSON WHO DESERVES THE WORLD AND IF I WOULD GIVE YOU HUGS EVERY DAY IF I COULD!!!!!! ILY BUDDY!!!!!!!!!

 **PrincessAlluring** : Lance is a wonderful friend who is very sweet and I wish him eternal happiness!!!!!

 **pidgeon** : Lance is a Good Person who can brighten up anyone's day and will shower you in compliments and is honestly like a second older brother to me. I would. Die for him.

 **PrincessAlluring** : Same

 **Handy Man** : I heard a Lance Appreciation is in order?

 **Handy Man** : Lance, you're a good kid with a good heart and you deserve great things in life. We all believe in you and will support you through anything :)

 **Lancey Pants** : yall im,,,,,,,,,,, im cryringn???

 **Lancey Pants** : I love you all so much???? Thank you??????

 **nuggetboykeith** : Just because I value your existence and consider you one of my closest friends doesn't mean we’re all gonna let you live down your one direction phase though

 **Lancey Pants** : For once I don't even care!!! But this won't stop me from making btr jokes tho

 **nuggetboykeith** : that's fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright,,, so from the Look of the Tags, this fic idea came to me before Allura was a confirmed teenager. I don't know whether to continue adding the Side Shallura to this or not seeing how this ship now makes many fans uncomfortable. I think I will, since I stated that Shiro, Matt, and Allura are college graduates, and Shiro's 25, Matt's 23, and Allura's 23. So I hope that clears some things up!!
> 
> Now because of School I won't update as often and if some chapters seem kind of.......filler? Or unnecessary? That's because this fic is gonna end when the story reaches to about late August. and we're only at late June. Lovely.
> 
> So this fic might take a while to complete, but I hope you're ready to stay along for the ride :D


	5. Exposed™ !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's movies and Total Drama and a certain boi finally realizing his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is. A mess. I'm sorry.
> 
> And it's probably the Longest one. Have Fun.

(5:03 AM - July 1st, 2017) _**Group Chat: Lance Appreciation Chat**_

 **Lancey Pants** : I have,,, a Question for the chat

 **HunkofLove** : Oh no

 **pidgeon** : oh god

 **nuggetboykeith** : hm?

 **Lancey Pants** : how many shrimps do u have to eat

 **pidgeon** : OH GOD

 **HunkofLove** : lance whatever you think you're doing stOP IT

 **Lancey Pants** : bEFORE U MAKE UR SKIN TURN PINK

 **pidgeon** : SHSHHSHSHSHSHHHSHHHHHH

 **nuggetboykeith** : ?????

 **HunkofLove** : uuUUuuUuugh

 **Lancey Pants** : EAT TOO MUCH AND YOU’LL GET SICK

 **pidgeon** : this song’ll never leave my head now I hope you're happy

 **Lancey Pants** : SHRIMPS ARE PRETTY R I C H

 **nuggetboykeith** : I'm so? confused??

 **pidgeon** : Keith n o

 **HunkofLove** : oh bo y

 **HunkofLove** : rip nuggetboykeith

 

(5:08 AM - July 1st, 2017) Lancey Pants -> nuggetboykeith

 **Lancey Pants** : [[ _link_](https://youtu.be/rY-FJvRqK0E)]

 **Lancey Pants** : have fun ;)

 

(5:13 AM - July 1st, 2017) **_Group Chat: Lance Appreciation Chat_**

 **nuggetboykeith** : FUCK YOU LANCE

 **pidgeon** : I see he's sent you the link

 **Lancey Pants** : um have u not seen the chat name >:/

_  
**nuggetboykeith** changed the group chat name to: **FUCK LANCE**_

  
**Lancey Pants** : oh Wow R00d

 **PrincessAlluring** : I just read the chat and I actually like that song so H A!

 **Lancey Pants** : so do I but SOME PEOPLE (Keith) don't appreciate good music >:/

 **nuggetboykeith** : it's a good song not gonna lie but

 **nuggetboykeith** : it’ll never leave my head

 **pidgeon** : SEE

 **PrincessAlluring** : mkay I rlly like this song and it may get stuck in my head for the next hour but in Other News

 **PrincessAlluring** : My day off is tomorrow

 **PrincessAlluring** : I have. Nothing planned.

 **PrincessAlluring** : What Do I Do

 **pidgeon** : idk my dude uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

 **Lancey Pants**. I will Literally drive to ur house we can have a Movie Marathon!!!

 **PrincessAlluring** : Well, we haven't had a movie marathon in a while…

 **PrincessAlluring** : Why not!!

 **Lancey Pants** : YEYEYEYE!!!!!

 **PrincessAlluring** : we’ve already seen all the movies I own, and I'm sure it's the same w you

 **Lancey Pants** : tru tru,,,,

 **Lancey Pants** : I have! And idea!

 **PrincessAlluring** : ?

 **Lancey Pants** : everyone in the chat name your favorite movie and Allura n I will watch it tmrw idc if I've seen it or not! Just name em!

 **Handy Man** : John Mulaney’s New in Town

 **Lancey Pants** : that's. Not a movie but John Mulaney’s rlly funny so that's a Yes.

 **pidgeon** : MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL

 **Lancey Pants** : :O !!!!!!!

 **HunkofLove** : Wreck it Ralph or Lilo and Stitch!

 **Lancey Pants** : BOTH!!!!!!!!

 **PrincessAlluring** : go d calhoun could kick my ass and I would thank her

 **Handy Man** : same

 **Lancey Pants** : SAME

 **Keith** : both volumes of kill bill.

 **Lancey Pants** : I

 **Lancey Pants** : Ive actually never seen kill bill

 **PrincessAlluring** : WHAT

 **pidgeon** : LANCE WHAT THE F U C K

 **Lancey Pants** : SHUT UP

 

(5:59 AM - July 1st, 2017) _**nuggetboykeith - > Handy Man**_

 **nuggetboykeith** : Crush Canceled

 **Handy Man** : we all know it's not

 

(6:00 AM - July 1st, 2017) ** _Group Chat: FUCK LANCE_**

 **Handy Man** : Lance, it's a Classic, how have you Not seen it??

 **Lancey Pants** : idk??????? I just????? Never saw it??????

 **Lancey Pants** : wait I think my older brother has it

 **Lancey Pants** : just messaged him abt it

 **Lancey Pants** : “its abt time u started watching it me n alaina were takin bets as to when u would watch it and I won” shut up reese I will fite u

 **nuggetboykeith** : are your siblings always like this?

 **Lancey Pants** : Ye

 **Lancey Pants** : Reese and Alaina always want me to watch these cool movies like lucky number sleven or pulp fiction (both r rlly good)

 **Lancey Pants** : but I honestly prefer chillin w the entire family (especially my nephews and niece) and watch cartoons n stuff

 **Lancey Pants** : it's nice cause we don't have to send the kids into another room so their mind won't get ruined or whatevs. I can respect that. They’re little kids and would probably get traumatized for life but

 **Lancey Pants** : it's just. Nice. Having them all together in one place. So I get to talk w everyone and have fun w my sisters kids while I talk w my siblings about movies they want me to see one day.

 **Lancey Pants** : god im gonna miss that when I go to college

 **Lancey Pants** : and im gonna miss them all. So much.

 **HunkofLove** : O h

 **nuggetboykeith** : I think it's sweet knowing that you and your family love each other

 **nuggetboykeith** : I mean yeah. you’re going to College. You won't be away from your family for a while. You got weekends and holiday breaks. And if that’s too long of a wait? They’re only one call/video chat away

 **nuggetboykeith** : they're gonna love you no matter how much distance there is between you guys.

 **Lancey Pants** : oh,,,,,,,,oh my god keith im crying??????

 **Lancey Pants** : thanks so much man

 **nuggetboykeith** : anytime

 

(6:46 AM - July 1st, 2017, 2017) **_pidgeon - > nuggetboykeith_**

 **pidgeon** : keith? giving family advice?

 **pidgeon** : more likely/heartfelt than you think

 **nuggetboykeith** : shut

 

(4:43 PM - July 2nd, 2017) **_Group Chat Name: The Day Lance Finally Watches Kill Bill_**

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : Ok so

 **PrincessAlluring** : We just finished both volumes

 **HunkofLove** : :O !!!!! How’d it go??

 **pidgeon** : !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Lancey Pants** : I UUUUUUUUUH AM SUPER DEAD

 **Lancey Pants** : THAT WAS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS IVE EVER SEEN?????????

 **nuggetboykeith** : you’re Welcome

 **Handy Man** : It's good to know that you enjoyed it!

 **PrincessAlluring** : I think he started gaping at the animation part

 **Lancey Pants** : THAT CAUGHT ME COMPLETELY OFF GUARD IT WAS SO COOL

 **Lancey Pants** : CHHCHDGDGH GO D IT WAS SO FUCKING GREAT!!!!!!!!!!

 **pidgeon** : I know they’re great movies but c h i l l

 **HunkofLove** : Oh let him have his fun he's excited!

 **nuggetboykeith** : don't mean to interrupt the Happy Lance moment but, sweet innocent excited puppy Lance just swore.

 **pidgeon** : wH A T

 **HunkofLove** : GHFGFHS

 **pidgeon** : I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE????

 **Lancey Pants** : CRAPXJCHHDHFBS

 **Lancey Pants** : tHIS NEVER HAPPENED

 **pidgeon** : nope. Already screenshoted.

 **Handy Man** : Congrats, Lance, you're a man now.

 **Lancey Pants** : Are u implying that I wasn't a man before >:/

 **pidgeon** : BWAHAHHZHXHDJDJSBDJD

 **nuggetboykeith** : I just snorted and orange juice came out of my nose everything's burning

 **HunkofLove** : Believe what you wanna believe, whatever helps you sleep at night

 **Lancey Pants** : I have been. Betrayed

 **Lancey Pants** : I am a man!! I have chest hair and everything

 **pidgeon** : sure jan

 **PrincessAlluring** : Being a man is not about how much chest hair you have

 **PrincessAlluring** : Besides, you lack so much chest hair that your chest feels like a glass table

 **pidgeon** : IM WHEEZIXNXH

 **Lancey Pants** : how Dare?????

 **PrincessAlluring** : wait lance why are we even in the group chat

 **PrincessAlluring** : We are. Literally right next to each other

 **Lancey Pants** : Ye we should probably start watching monty python

 **pidgeon** : wATCH IT YOU FOOLS

 

(7:06 PM - July 2nd, July 2017) _**Group Chat: The Day Lance Finally Watches Kill Bill**_

 **Lancey Pants** : whoever can name my favorite joke in Monty Python and the holy grail will be my favorite human of All Time Forever

 **Lancey Pants** : besides my mom

 **Lancey Pants** : 2nd Favorite Human then

 **pidgeon** : *black knight voice* I’M INVINCIBLE!

 **HunkofLove** : “I am your king!” “Well I didn't vote for you”

 **PrincessAlluring** : “She turned me into a newt!”

 **pidgeon** : “'tis a Flesh Wound"

 **PrincessAlluring** : The Bridge of Death

 **nuggetboykeith** : “your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries”

 **Lancey Pants** : Ding Ding Ding

 **Lancey Pants** : Keith how on EART H did you know that

 **nuggetboykeith** : lucky guess??

 **Lancey Pants** : hmmmmmmmmmmm

 **Lancey Pants** : what Else do u know bout me >:/

 **Handy Man** : Do you want the list in alphabetical order or chronological, ordered in when he wrote it down

 **nuggetboykeith** : SHIR O

 **HunkofLove** : ggGCGDBVH

 **pidgeon** : o shit

 **Lancey Pants** : KEITH S P I L L

 **nuggetboykeith** : ugh FINE

 **Lancey Pants** : ,,,

 **Lancey Pants** : He's been typing for like. Fifteen minutes what th

 **nuggetboykeith** : you were born on July 28th, 1999 in Cuba but a year after you were born your family moved to the states. You’re 5’11 and you’ve had the same jacket ever since you were 11 when your older brother gave it to you and it just started fitting you 2 years ago. Your favorite food is garlic knots, your favorite bands are Young the Giant, Imagine Dragons, and Fall Out Boy, your favorite anime is fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood, your favorite video game franchise is the Kirby series (your favorite being the original kirby: super star) your favorite color was thought to be royal blue, you were a tenor 2 in high school, you had an Emo Phase in middle school that lasted roughly 3 months, and your first girlfriend was in your sophomore year when after a week of going out she handcuffed you to a tree in the park and it took nearly 3 hours for anyone in your family to notice.

 **nuggetboykeith** : happy?

 **HunkofLove** : BWAHAHAGXHGDHDVFHDHDH

 **pidgeon** : I can't fucking believe this

 **PrincessAlluring** : pfFFFF

 **Lancey Pants** : I,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Lancey Pants** : Keith how the FUCK,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **nuggetboykeith** : and I forgot to mention that you have a constant fear of your family looking through your phone and seeing you swear in the group chat, since you're not allowed to swear at home.

 **nuggetboykeith** : Language.

 **Lancey Pants** : S H U T

 **Lancey Pants** : SOME OF THIS STUFF I HAVENT EVEN TOLD YOU HOW ON EARTH,,,,,,,

 **nuggetboykeith** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **nuggetboykeith** : but really I asked allura for facts and she told your sister

 **nuggetboykeith** : it's pretty fun seeing you freaking out

 **Lancey Pants** : ALAINA HELPED W THIS??????

 **PrincessAlluring** : lmao ye she was More that willing to help

 **Lancey Pants** : Im gonna pull a Heather and expose her diary to everyone

 **nuggetboykeith** : oh does that mean you have to wear a ballerina outfit because I'm honestly Not Surprised

 **Lancey Pants** : Keith u WISH u could see me in a ballet outfit i could Pull That Off

 **PrincessAlluring** : He's got a point

 **nuggetboykeith** : well I mean you're not Wrong

 **pidgeon** : oh my god you two are flirting

 **nuggetboykeith** : no we aren't shut u p

 **Lancey Pants** : SHUT

 **HunkofLove** : If the Klance flirting could stop for brief moment that’d be great because can we uuuuuuh Appreciate the Greatness that was total drama island s1

 **pidgeon** : PLEASE

 **pidgeon** : it was a Good Show!

 **PrincessAlluring** : Gwen made me realize I was bi tbh

 **Handy Man** : Tiny 7 y/o Keith had a crush on duncan just putting that out there

 **nuggetboykeith** : Shiro I will not Hesitate to burn all of your Gorillaz albums

 **Handy Man** : haha do that and I’ll expose your crush to the group chat.

 **pidgeon** : o shit!

 **Lancey Pants** : Keith has a crush?? ‘,:0

 **nuggetboykeith** : AHA DO THAT AND I’LL EXPOSE /YOUR/ CRUSH TO THE GROUP CHAT CHECKMATE TAKA/SHIT/

 **pidgeon** : O S H I T!

 **Lancey Pants** : TAKASHITCHCBDHD

 **HunkofLove** : how about we Don't expose Anyone’s crushes and Change the Subject this is now and Expose Free Zone

 **Lancey Pants** : mkay

 **Lancey Pants** : [[ _link_](https://youtu.be/rY-FJvRqK0E)]

 **pidgeon** : N O

 **Lancey Pants** : :)

 

(8:34 PM - July 2nd, 2017) ** _Lancey Pants - > nuggetboykeith_**

 **Lancey Pants** : sooooooo

 **nuggetboykeith** : no lance I'm not telling you who my crush is

 **Lancey Pants** : :(

 **nuggetboykeith** : why would you even want to know this

 **nuggetboykeith** : wait I think that question just answers itself

 **Lancey Pants** : :(((

 **nuggetboykeith** : n o

 **Lancey Pants** : I won't tell anyone I swear

 **nuggetboykeith** : what are you a fifth grader

 **Lancey Pants** : please buddy this’ll bug me for the rest of the week I gotta KNOW

 **nuggetboykeith** : NOPE

 **Lancey Pants** : mkay Maybe describe em??

 **nuggetboykeith** : why should I

 **Lancey Pants** : we all know that Pent Up Feelings are harmful and one day theyll just. Explode everywhere. U don't wanna be a character in a romance movie where they loved a person for YEARS but didn' think that the other person liked them back

 **Lancey Pants** : you don't have to tell me who they r. Just. Rant about them?

 **Lancey Pants** : it’ll help I swear

 **nuggetboykeith** : ugh

 **nuggetboykeith** : he's one of my friends who didn't go to my school and he probably won't go to the same college as me and even if SOMEHOW he liked me back then there's no way that it’d last.

 **Lancey Pants** : o h

 **nuggetboykeith** : ok so. That may have helped a little.

 **Lancey Pants** : :D !!!

 

(9:56 PM - July 2nd, 2017) **Lancey Pants - > HunkofLove**

 **Lancey Pants** : Wow, Developing Unrequited Feelings For A Guy That You’ve Been Friends With For A Few Years Who I’ll Probably Never See IRL Again Is Fun!

 **HunkofLove** : Oh you poor, poor soul

 **Lancey Pants** : So I was talking to Keith abt some Personal stuff and like????? It was like a slap to the face????????

 **Lancey Pants** : like FEELINGS just hit me like a ton of bricks

 **HunkofLove** : let's backtrack to the “Unrequited Feelings” part

 **HunkofLove** : who says it's unrequited? >:0

 **Lancey Pants** : HE ALREADY HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!

 **Lancey** **Pants** : and besides, IF,,, I F,, he SOMEHOW liked me back, we’d be at college!!! Not ONLY will we have No Time to talk to each other, but he’d probably be at different colleges on the other side of the state!!!!

 **Lancey Pants** : We’re already, what, a jillion miles away??

 **Lancey Pants** : it’ll never last. Long distance relationships Never Last.

 **HunkofLove** : Ok first of all, Lance, it’s only the other side of the state. This state’s not even that big. We just never had the time to go visit each other as a big group. You could literally go in your car and DRIVE to Keith, and it would take, like, a couple of hours at most.

 **HunkofLove** : Second of all, did I ever tell you that Shay and I are in a long distance relationship?

 **Lancey Pants** : no?? that's Awesome dude congrats!

 **HunkofLove** : Thanks! But anyway, she had to quit working at the library where Allura works because some stuff is going on with her family and she had to go back and live with them for a while. They live on the other side of the country. We text every day.

 **HunkofLove** : And yeah, I sometimes worry that she and I won't last, but that's not important right now. What’s important is the present. I would say stop worrying about the future cross that bridge when you get there.

 **Lancey Pants** : Thanks, Hunk.

 **HunkofLove** : Anytime :)

 

(11:01 PM - July 2nd, 2017)

_User **HunkofLove** (Tsyoshi Hunk Garrett) added users **pidgeon** (Katie Pidge Holy), **the Coranic** (Coran Smithe), **PrincessAlluring** (Allura Altea), and **Handy Man** (Takashi Shirogane) to the group chat._

_User **HunkofLove** changed the group chat name to “ **KLANCE IS CANON** ”_

 

 **HunkofLove** : Whenever something Klance related happens, it's only discussed in here. Whatever is said in here, stays in here

 **pidgeon** : but is it rlly canon tho

 **HunkofLove** : Sadly, no

 **PrincessAlluring** : Damn I was already planning a part :/

 **HunkofLove** : BUT

 **HunkofLove** : Lance DID admit to having a crush on Keith

 **Handy Man** : Keith did tell me a few weeks back that he had a crush on Lance

 **PrincessAlluring** : PARTY’S BACK ON

 **pidgeon** : wait.

 **pidgeon** : I'm curious abt something

 **pidgeon** : Shiro. Allura.

 **pidgeon** : what colleges are they both going to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? Whatever state they live in is up to you. I live in the south and haven't been Exposed to many Small States so they probably live in a pretty small state? Maybe Delaware or Maryland or smth?
> 
> Also I may have to change where the characters Live??? It'll take time but ye.
> 
> IMPORTANT: if you wanna yell @ me about this fic or just. Voltron in general, my URL for Instagram, twitter, tumblr, and Vent is nuggetboikeith. Because I love the username /that/ much.


	6. The L Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret plan arises, we learn what a Lifehouse is, and Feelings Only Grow Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Important Message @ End !!!]

(11:05 PM - July 2nd, 2017) **_Group Chat: KLANCE IS CANON_**

**pidgeon** : I CAN’T B E L I E V E

**Handy Man** : Pidge, calm down

**pidgeon** : THESE TWO

**pidgeon** : I D I O T S

**PrincessAlluring** : I can see why Lance wanted to surprise you guys w/ the news but Keith???

**pidgeon** : ARE GOING TO THE SAME /FUCKING/ COLLEGE

**Handy Man** : Yeah I was surprised too!! He’s a smart kid and I'm proud of him!!

**HunkofLove** : They’re going to Garrison U????

**HunkofLove** : wAIT I’M GOIJNG TO GARRISON U!!!!!!!!!!!

**HunkofLove** : wait why didn’t lance tell me sooner

**PrincessAlluring** : He wanted to surprise you guys when it came time for move in day! He wanted you guys to be proud of him for making it into one of the hardest colleges in the state to get into

**HunkofLove** : TELL HIM WE /ARE/ PROUD OF HIM!!!!!!

**PrincessAlluring** : well now I can't because a certain gremlin (lookin @ you pidgey) made me and Shiro spill the secrets

**pidgeon** : Look I /needed/ to know??? Like I was,,,, suspicious. The state’s not that big and there was a VERY POSSIBLE possibility that they might just get into the same university??

**PrincessAlluring** : You've got a point there

**HunkofLove** : wait a frick fracking diddly dacking patty whacking snick snacking crack packing slack macking quarterback crackerjacking biofeedback backtracking thumbtack sidetracking tic-taccing minute

**pidgeon** : damn hunk

**PrincessAlluring** : I don't think you even used that phrase correctly but what is it?

**HunkofLove** : All this talk about being too far from each other to make the relationship last??? And now they’re going to be walking in the same campus???? This may be a good opportunity to tell them that they’re closer than they think???

**PrincessAlluring** : oooooooo

**pidgeon** : well,, we /can/ do that,,,,, but

**Handy Man** : oh?

**pidgeon** : ok so

**pidgeon** : these two really like each other right?

**PrincessAlluring** : ofc

**HunkofLove** : I have proof!

**Handy Man** : I have to deal w/ my brother’s pining all day what do you think?

**pidgeon** : so obviously when the two meet up irl they’ll be ecstatic

**pidgeon** : So what if we /don't/ tell them that we know about their college

**pidgeon** : so that when they find each other on Move in Day, it’ll be a nice surprise and the two will be happy the end.

**Handy Man** : That’s… really sweet?

**PrincessAlluring** : Aww???

**HunkofLove** : !!!!!

**pidgeon** : So we’re all on board?

**HunkofLove** : sure!!

**PrincessAlluring** : Ye!!!!!

**Handy Man** : It’ll make Keith happy, so I guess I’m in.

**pidgeon** : Nice!

**pidgeon** : All we have to do is keep those two from knowing about where they’re going

**PrincessAlluring** : alright

**pidgeon** : Plan Klance Meet Up is a go!!!

 

_User_ **_pidgeon_ ** _changed the group chat name to: **Plan KMU**_

 

(9:56 AM - July 10th, 2017) **_Group Chat: the memey bunch_**

**Handy Man** : Alright

**Handy Man** : Whoever got Keith into a new band I will ban you from the chat room. No Acceptions

**pidgeon** : wh

**pidgeon** : what band???

**HunkofLove** : oh No

**PrincessAlluring** : is he doing the Thing?

**Handy Man** : Yes he's doing the Thing

**Lancey Pants** : ??? The Thing???

**Handy Man** : he finds a new band he likes and just. Plays their albums on repeat. Loudly. From his room. Over. And over. It happened with Starset, it happened with MCR all those years ago, it happened with Pink Floyd, it's happening /now/.

**pidgeon** : same but I actually have the common decency to wear headphones

**PrincessAlluring** : How was that a problem you love pink floyd??

**Handy Man** : I do but that’s not the issue here

**Lancey Pants** : :0 Wait

**Lancey Pants** : what song is he listening to??

**Handy Man** : I don't know? I’ll Shazam it

**Handy Man** : it's 12 Fingers

**Lancey Pants** : CHBFHFBD KEITHS LISTENING TO YOUNG THE GIANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lancey Pants** : oooh wait

**Lancey Pants** : I told him that if hed listen to YtG id listen to this one band called Lifehouse??

**HunkofLove** : LANCE NO

**pidgeon** : SSHSSHHHHSSHHSHSHSHSHHH

**Handy Man** : oh Go d

**Lancey Pants** : ?????? What???????

**pidgeon** : WE DON’T SAY THE L WORD IN HERE

**Lancey Pants** : … >:)

**HunkofLove** : N O

**Lancey Pants** : Lifehouse Lifehouse Lifehouse

pidgeon: LANCE I SWEAR TO FUCK

**nuggetboykeith** : I Heard Lifehouse What’s Going On

**pidgeon** : FUCK

**Lancey Pants** : yeah uuuuuuuh what even is a Lifehouse

**HunkofLove** : I can't believe this

**nuggetboykeith** : Lifehouse is an American rock band from Los Angeles comprising Jason Wade (lead vocals, guitar), Bryce Soderberg (bass, vocals) and Rick Woolstenhulme, Jr. (drums, percussion). The band came to mainstream prominence in 2001 with the hit single "Hanging by a Moment" from their debut studio album, No Name Face.[1][2] The song was number one for three weeks on the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart and peaked at number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100 charts, and the single won a Billboard Music Award for Hot 100 Single of the Year, having spent twenty weeks in the top 10 and more than a year on the charts.

**pidgeon** : u g h

**pidgeon** : lance, this is keith’s favorite band.

**pidgeon** : I swear if I hear hanging by a moment one more fucking time I’ll rip my own ears off

**Lancey Pants** : ooooo ill actually look em up

**Lancey Pants** : :O they did You and Me? Thats such a good song??

 

(10:18 AM - July 10th, 2017) **_nuggetboykeith - > Handy Man_**

**nuggetboykeith** : Shiro how do I marry someone who lives on the other side of the state

**Handy Man** : I can’t believe this.

 

(10:22 AM - July 10th, 2017) **_Lancey Pants - > nuggetboykeith_**

**Lancey Pants** : Soooo

**Lancey Pants** : Whats your fav YtG song??

**nuggetboykeith** : I’m just gonna assume that’s that’s Young the Giant

**nuggetboykeith** : I really like 12 Fingers and Mind over Matter is also really good but Apartment might be my favorite?

 

(10:25 AM - July 10th, 2017) **_Lancey Pants - > HunkofLove_**

**Lancey Pants** : Hunk,,, Buddy Ol’ Pal,,,,,, I can feel Feelings growing stronger

**HunkofLove** : What did he do

**Lancey Pants** : Alright so his fav ytg song is apartment and I just a brief thought of us listening to that song together and my heart felt Things

**HunkofLove** : You’ve Got Got Got it baaaaaaaad

**Lancey Pants** : SHUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so uuuuuuuuh I’m rlly sorry for not updating in a while and only coming back w/ a short(ish) chapter BUT... since I have another fic planned i’m probably gonna postpone this for a bit longer. Also school is taking up my free time so it may be longer than I plan it to be. I’ll see y’all soon
> 
> Also idk if I clarified this in the last chapter but my username for my IG/Twitter/Tumblr is nuggetboikeith if ya wanna come and yell at me about voltron :)


	7. FullMATTle Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this entire fic is self indulgent but this chapter Takes the Cake for self indulgence

(4:06 AM - July 15, 2017) _**Group Chat: the memey bunch**_

 **Lancey Pants** : hhhhhhhchdhfhebbd im so bored

 **nuggetboykeith** : lance it’s 4 in the morning

 **Lancey Pants** : I know but

 **Lancey Pants** : yknow like when you just. Wake up in the middle of the night and you can’t sleep

 **Lancey Pants** : like for no reason. No dream, no nightmare, just. Wake up and just wonder what part of your brain did something for you to wake up for no reason

 **nuggetboykeith** : Lance

 **nuggetboykeith** : What the actual /fuck/

 **Lancey Pants** : Idk man I’m????? Im tired

 **nuggetboykeith** : then go to sleep

 **Lancey Pants** : naaah

 **Lancey Pants** : Netflix is calling my NAM E

 **pidgeon** : Guys shut up matt and I are binging and I don’t wanna miss this

 **Lancey Pants** : Binging What :00

 **pidgeon** : fma

 **Lancey Pants** : ORIGINAL OR BROTHERHOOD

 **pidgeon** : Episode 10 of brotherhood

 **pidgeon** : Matt’s bawling rn it’s hilarious

 **Lancey Pants** : u cried too didn’t u >:/

 **pidgeon** : nah man I only cry at one scene now and That is an Acomplishment

 **Lancey Pants** : Which One

 **pidgeon** : that’s some information you’re gonna have to pry from my cold dead hands

 **Lancey Pants** : tELL MEEEEE

 **pidgeon** : Ne v e r

 **nuggetboykeith** : what did I just witness

 **pidgeon** : NYALL I KNOW PIDGE’S PASSCODE THEY CRY OVER LANFAN CUTTING HER ARM OFF EVERY TIME ALSO THAT /ONE/ ICONIC ROYAI SCENE YOU KNOW THE ONE

 **Lancey Pants** : GHCHFHF MATT HOW’D YIU GET THEIR PHONE

 **pidgeon** : THEYRE IN THE BATHROOM RN

 **pidgeon** : IM LOOKING THROUGH THE CHAT I CAN SMELL THE SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN YOU TWO FROM HERE

 **pidgeon** : FUCK THEYRE COMISNGR BACXKC FNNFFH NICEGKNOWINRHRYDOFUGUSYDG

 **nuggetboykeith** : it’s too early for this shit

 **Lancey Pants** : RIP matt u will be missed

 

(7:14 PM - July 16, 2017) **_Group Chat - the memey bunch_**

 **Lancey Pants** : So when can matt be added to the chat

 **pidgeon** : n e v e r

 **Lancey Pants** : P L E. ASE

 **nuggetboykeith** : I agree with pidge

 **nuggetboykeith** : he might have stories of me when he used to babysit me

 **Lancey Pants** : Oh yEAH

 **Lancey Pants** : even MORE reason to add him on here

 **Handy Man** : I mean?? I don’t see why not??

 **Handy Man** : Keith I embarrass you on here all the time you’ve got nothing to worry about with Matt here

 **nuggetboykeith** : really feeling the love here thanks

 **PrincessAlluring** : #AddMatt2017

 **pidgeon** : ple a s e,,,,, n o

 **PrincessAlluring** : wait a minute

 **PrincessAlluring** : since Lance made the chat shouldn’t he add whoever he wants?

 **Lancey Pants** : YOURE RIGHT

 **Lancey Pants** : WHATS HIS @

 **Handy Man** : @/wannabe tamaki suoh

 **pidgeon** : I may or may not have changed his name behind his back

 

_User **Lancey Pants** (Lance McClain-Sanchez) added user **wannabe tamaki suoh** (Matthew Holt) to the group chat._

 

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : Henlo

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : Love the username Shiro

 **Handy Man** : Gee Thanks Walmart Brand Tamaki Suoh

 **PrincessAlluring** : Oh SNAP

 **Lancey Pants** : Oh snap snap

 **pidgeon** : spark spark

 **Lancey Pants** : IT’S TIME TO LIGHT UP THE DIGGY DIGGY DARK

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : IM THE FLAME ALCHEMIST AND IM GONNA BE FUHRER

 **pidgeon** : MY BEATS ARE HOT BUT MY RHYMES ARE PURER

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : I LIKE THE LADIES IN THE MINISKIRTS

 **Lancey Pants** : I BE POSIN IN THE MIRROR WITHOUT MY FANCY SHIRTS

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : IM GONNA SETCHA HEART ON FIRE

 **pidgeon** : WOOSH WOOSH

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : AND YOU KNOW MY HEART BURNS BRIGHT TOO

 **Lancey Pants** : KABOOM KABOOM

 **pidgeon** : MY FIRE POWER TONIGHT IS FEELING JUST RIGHT

 **Lancey Pants** : KABLAM KABLA M

 **nuggetboykeith** : what just happened

 **Handy Man** : They rlly love Fullmetal Alchemist

 **Handy Man** : I read the manga back in high school it’s good

 **Lancey Pants** : Guys

 **Lancey Pants** : What if all of us were like. The fma characters

 **pidgeon** : I’M ED

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : excuse me who’s the older one here

 **pidgeon** : excuse me who’s the smaller one here

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : touché

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : Then who’d be Roy

 **Lancey Pants** : SHIRO AND ALLURA ARE ROYAI

 **pidgeon** : YES

 **PrincessAllurring** : Whomst

 **nuggetboykeith** : shiro’s so red rn

 **Lancey Pants** : wait,,,, then who am I

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : uuuuuuuuuuuuuh you kinda remind me of Havoc?

 **Lancey Pants** : nic E

 **pidgeon** : can keith be Lanfan

 **nuggetboykeith** : why

 **pidgeon** : badass ninja bodyguard w/ knives and explosives

 **nuggetboykeith** : you got a point there

 **nuggetboykeith** : but I still have no clue what any of this means

 **pidgeon** : keith

 **nuggetboykeith** : yeah?

 **pidgeon** : just know that matt and I are on our way to your house at this very moment we’re making you watch fma

 **Lancey Pants** : Nice Knowing You Buddy

 

(2:37 AM - July 17, 2017) **_nuggetboykeith - > Lancey Pants_**

 **nuggetboykeith** : fuck this show and fuck everything it stands for

 **Lancey Pants** : What episode are you on

 **nuggetboykeith** : ten

 **Lancey Pants** : knew it

 

(9:56 AM - July 17, 2017) **_Group Chat: the memey bunch_**

 **HunkofLove** : I CAN’T BELIEVE I MISSED ALL THIS FMA TALK GU Y S

 **pidgeon** : HUNK YOU’RE THE WINRY OF THE GROUP

 **HunkofLove** : !!!!! Nice!

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : he Would be Winry

 **Lancey Pants** : Winry’s an adorable cinnamon roll who’s rlly smart and loves mechanics, Hunk’s an adorable cinnamon roll who’s rlly smart and loves mechanics it Just Makes Sense

 **HunkofLove** : :D !!!!

 

(10:01 AM - July 17, 2017) **_Lancey Pants - > pidgeon_**

 **Lancey Pants** : hey so I have a idea

 **Lancey Pants** : What if,,,, Keith,,, was the Rebecca of the group

 **pidgeon** : an underrated fav,,,

 **pidgeon** : but gimme Reasons

 **Lancey Pants** : she brought that huge ice cream truck full of weapons

 **pidgeon** : good reasoning

 **pidgeon** : but is this because you ship Rebecca w/ Havoc?

 **Lancey Pants** : ,,,, m aybe

 **pidgeon** : knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind postponing this shit I just wanna FINISH THIS ALREADY,,,,,, let’s just hope it takes less than 6 chapters,,,,


	8. The Shallura Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that there was supposed to be Shallura in this fic because my memory is Terrible so here it is. The Shallura Chapter.

(5:08 pm - July 18, 2017) **_Handy Man - > nuggetboikeith_**

**Handy Man** : Keith

**nuggetboykeith** : Shiro

**Handy Man** : I need help.

**nuggetboykeith** : Just fucking kill the spider, man

**Handy Man** : ….what

**nuggetboykeith** : there’s no spider in the apartment is there

**Handy Man** : No

**nuggetboykeith** : Oh well uh what do you need help with

**Handy Man** : Alright So

**Handy Man** : How do I ask Allura to be my girlfriend?

**nuggetboykeith** : I hope you know that I fell out of bed (which need I remind you is a fucking LOFT bed) and I can’t believe what I’m fucking reading

**nuggetboykeith** : did Takashi Shirogane, who has known Allura for about 3-4 years now, been there for her through thick and thin, and was there for her both as a shoulder to cry on and a friend (or both), JUST now realize that he had feelings for her besides “shut the fuck up keith she’s only a FRIEND”?

**nuggetboykeith** : Or did you repress these feelings for 3ish years and just now got the guys to tell her?

**Handy Man** : Or did I take the Keith approach and deny all my feelings for countless months?

**nuggetboykeith** : don’t fucking call me out at a time like this this is Important

**nuggetboykeith** : But idk I’ll ask someone

**Handy Man** : Alright, but please don’t tell them that it’s about me and Allura

**nuggetboykeith** : i promise

 

(5:27 pm - July 18th, 2017) _**Group Chat: The Shallura Zone** (Users: **nuggetboykeith** (Keith Kogane), **pidgeon** (Katie “Pidge” Holt), **wannabe tamaki suoh** (Matthew Holt), **HunkofLove** (Hunk Garret), and **Lancey Pants** (Lance McClain-Sanchez)_

**nuggetboykeith** : It’s Happening

**nuggetboykeith** : [photo]

**Lancey Pants** : HOLDYD FTUCKDIDNG SHFIYDDBDBD

**HunkofLove** : AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**Lancey Pants** : IM HYOERVEKTLATEIRNG THIS IS ATHE MOST AMAZIDNG DYHINSG

**pidgeon** : O H

**wannabe tamaki suoh** : OH MY GOOOOOOD

**nuggetboykeith** : He’s expecting an answer from me what do I do

**Lancey Pants** : TELL EM TO GET IT BOIIIIIIIII

**wannabe tamaki suoh** : TELL HIM TO FILM IT

**Lancey Pants** : ooOOOOooooooh wait ok so

**Lancey Pants** : The two live a few hours away so it’s be totally romantic if Shiro drove all the way to see her????

**nuggetboykeith** : Shiro’s car is totally wrecked

**nuggetboykeith** : This one dude w/ an eyepatch and a prosthetic arm crashed into his car and now it’s Totalled

**nuggetboykeith** : Now I gotta fucking drive him to work which is p a i n

**Lancey Pants** : You have ur own car??

**nuggetboykeith** : Motorcycle.

**Lancey Pants** : SINCE FUCKING WHEN DID YOU GET A MOTORCYCLENFB

**pidgeon** : GUYS, FOCUS

**Lancey Pants** : Srry :/

**Lancey Pants** : Aight so Plan Drive - Train is out

**Lancey Pants** : and he Can’t message her about it and ask her then, that never ends well, I’ve seen it happen

**Lancey Pants** : So what if

**Lancey Pants** : He invites her on a Video Chat and just tell her there????

**nuggetboykeith** : that’s.. actually not a bad idea

**Lancey Pants** : :D !!!!!!!!

 

(5:36 pm - July 18th, 2017) **_nuggetboykeith - > Handy Man_**

**nuggetboykeith** : So it’s a bad idea to text her your feelings because apparently that never works, and since you guys live so far away from each other just. Video call her and tell it to her face, sort of.

**Handy Man** : ...alright.

**Handy Man** : I’m really doing this.

**nuggetboykeith** : You got this, Shiro. You’re free to use my laptop if you want

**Handy Man** : Thanks lil bro

**nuggetboykeith** : Anytime

 

(6:21 pm - July 18th, 2017) **_Group Chat: The Shallura Zone_**

**nuggetboykeith** : [video *audio only*]

**nuggetboykeith** : mission accomplished

**wannabe tamaki suoh** : WOOOOOOOOOOOO

**pidgeon** : AAAAAA

**Lancey Pants** : AAAHAHSSDJXHFHDHCHRBFNFJDEJ HOW DID YOU

**nuggetboykeith** : I was behind his door. Everything those two have said when Shiro confessed is on there. They’re just talking rn and being blushy messes

**HunkofLove** : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

**Lancey Pants** : I TOLD REESE AND ALAINA AND HER KIDS AND THEYRE SCREAMING SO LOUD AHAHAHAHDGDH

**nuggetboykeith** : something tells me that they’re gonna be talking all night… I let him use my laptop for this……

**wannabe tamaki suoh** : your laptop’s never gonna see the light of day Ever Again

 

(8:34 pm - July 18, 2017) **_PrincessAlluring - > Lancey Pants_**

**PrincessAlluring** : LANCE YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WJAT HAPPENED

Lancey Pants: Oh I already believe it CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!

**PrincessAlluring** : wait,,,,, how do you know no one knows besides me and shiro

**Lancey Pants** : And Keith

**Lancey Pants** : Shiro asked him for advice on how he should ask you

**PrincessAlluring** : Ohhh

**Lancey Pants** : And he showed us everything on the shallura group chat and We All Know

**PrincessAlluring** : jfc

**PrincessAlluring** : WAIT WHAT GROUP CHAT

**Lancey Pants** : read @ 8:38 pm

**PrincessAlluring** : L A N C E

 

(8:39 pm - July 18, 2017) **_Princess Alluring - > Handy Man_**

**PrincessAlluring** : DID YOU KNOW THAT EVERYONE HAD A SEPARATE GROUP CHAT ALL ABOUT US

**Handy Man** : Aha yeah Keith showed it to me earlier.

**PrincessAlluring** : Ohh

**Handy Man** : And we shouldn’t really be so surprised since we’re in a separate group chat for lance and keith

**PrincessAlluring** : true true

 

(8:39 pm - July 18, 2017) **_Lancey Pants - > nuggetboykeith_**

**Lancey Pants** : I ACCIDNETKY REVEALED THE SHALLURA ZONE

**nuggetboykeith** : I already showed it to Shiro so it’s no big deal

**Lancey Pants** : Oh ok

**Lancey Pants** : I‘m so happy for them man

**nuggetboykeith** : Same.

**Lancey Pants** : Like!!! They’re so happy!!! And in love!!! And in an actual relationship!!!

**nuggetboykeith** : God I Wish That Were Me

**Lancey Pants** : ghfhfbfjdhehshdbrhf Same

**Lancey Pants** : OH HEY

**Lancey Pants** : since u have a Crush

**nuggetboykeith** : I don’t like where this is going

**Lancey Pants** : LISTEN

**Lancey Pants** : You can y’know ask ur crush out so that way u and Shiro can double date

**nuggetboykeith** : that’s the worst idea you’ve ever had

**nuggetboykeith** : and you’ve had a lot of bad ideas

**Lancey Pants** : NAME ONE (1) BAD IDEA I’VE HAD IN THE PAST

**nuggetboykeith** : do you want the list in alphabetical or chronological order?

**Lancey Pants** : K E I T H

**nuggetboykeith** : :)

**Lancey Pants** : DON’T PULL THAT FACE ON M E

**nuggetboykeith** : :)))))

 

(8:56 pm - July 18, 2017) **_Lancey Pants - > HunkofLove_**

**Lancey Pants** : [photo]

**Lancey Pants** : I HATE HIM

**HunkofLove** : No you don’t ;D

**Lancey Pants** : I KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith went from calling emojis “emoticons” to actually quoting memes,, Lance is imprinting on him,,,,


	9. The Pining Keith Experience and Many Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boiz are Pining so Playlists were Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology in advance: this chapter is a train wreck. It’s almost 2 am. I just wanna post this asap. I’m rlly sorry the chapter’s all over the place.

(12:00 am - July 21, 2017) _**Group Chat: the memey bunch**_

 **Lancey Pants** : 168 HOURS

 **HunkofLove** : !!!!!!!

 **HunkofLove** : Dude for your bday I’m totally driving over to your place

 **Lancey Pants** : AAAAA!!!!!!!

 **Lancey Pants** : HUNK!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAA

 **HunkofLove** : :)

 **pidgeon** : Wow I can’t believe lance is gonna be born in a week

 **PrincessAlluring** : How’re we gonna celebrate your birthday? :0

 **Lancey Pants** : Are we not gonna do a huge group chat? Cause that’s what I assumed

 **HunkofLove** : And we’ve done that for the past few years of everyone’s bday

 **Lancey Pants** : Ye

 **PrincessAlluring** : Oh yeaah srry I seem to be tired

 **PrincessAlluring** : becAuse it’s THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT and I haven’t slept in DAYS

 **PrincessAlluring** : ooooooh Wait Wait Wait Wait

 **Lancey Pants** : ??

 **HunkofLove** : Hm?

 **pidgeon** : yeet?

 **PrincessAlluring** : mkay so did I tell yall that coran’s phone’s broken again

 **HunkofLove** : D: No????

 **Lancey Pants** : NO??????

 **pidgeon** : So that’s why he’s the Chat Cryptid

 **PrincessAlluring** : BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **PrincessAlluring** : he says that he’s gonna get it fixed by the end of the week so he can get on Lance’s Bday Video Chat

 **Lancey Pants** : !!!!!!!! NICE

 **HunkofLove** : AAA

 **PrincessAlluring** : Or we can all just. Log in on our computers so the cameras could all fit the SCREEN

 **HunkofLove** : And the movements aren’t all blurry and weird and the audio’s not getting cut off every 5 seconds UCGHDHD

 **nuggetboykeith** : wwait wjats goindg on

 **Lancey Pants** : CORAN’S GONNA BE AT THE BDAY CHAT

 **nuggetboykeith** : sweeeetnfjgf

 **pidgeon** : oh my god are we watching sleep deprived keith in action

 **nuggetboykeith** : Shut ffuto dfuodfijbf

 **pidgeon** : WE ARE

 **Lancey Pants** : a Once In a Lifetime opportunity

 **Lancey Pants** : Keith say smth funny

 **nuggetboykeith** : shxudtsthefuckdup

 **Lancey Pants** : I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean but I’ll take it

 **pidgeon** : He told you to shut the fuck up

 **Lancey Pants** : Fight Me Keith

 **HunkofLove** : No fighting!!!!!

 **nuggetboykeith** : bridnfg it pretteyb oytntnyjyffwfgfhbmjkg

 **pidgeon** : did

 **pidgeon** : did he just fall asleep on his phone

 **HunkofLove** : Yup

 

(12:15 am - July 21, 2017) **_Lancey Pants - > HunkofLove_**

 **Lancey Pants** : HUNK I THINK KEITH JUST CALLED ME PRETTY BOY

 **HunkofLove** : You /think/?

 **Lancey Pants** : listen,,,

 **Lancey Pants** : He was obviously extremely tired

 **Lancey Pants** : but like

 **Lancey Pants** : he cALLED ME PRETTY

 **HunkofLove** : yes I Know I’d rather talk abt this in the morning

 **Lancey Pants** : This is gonna keep me up all night but ok

 

(10:34 am - July 21, 2017) _**Lancey Pants - > HunkofLove**_

 **Lancey Pants** : HUNK IT’S MORNING PLEASE HELP ME

 **HunkofLove** : crud it rlly is morning ok

 **HunkofLove** : this is gonna be the millionth rant this month but! Ok! Rant!

 **Lancey Pants** : I Think he called me pretty boy

 **Lancey Pants** : PRETTY BOY

 **Lancey Pants** : but he was rlly tired so he probably didn’t mean it

 **Lancey Pants** : BUT PRETTY BOY HUNK!!!!!! PRETTY BOY!!!!

 **Lancey Pants** : Like HE’S one to talk

 **Lancey Pants** : Like we haven’t Video Chatted in a While so if idk if he looks different but HUNK!!! HE’S SO PRETTY

 **Lancey Pants** : HIS EYES, HUNK. THEY’RE PURPLE. HAVE YOU EVEN NOTICED THAT

 **HunkofLove** : I thought? They were grey??

 **Lancey Pants** : NO MAN THEY’RE PURPLE

 **Lancey Pants** : AND THEY’RE GORGEOUS

 **Lancey Pants** : AND I KNOW THAT I MAKE FUN IF HIS HAIR SOMWTIMES BUT

 **Lancey Pants** : Last time I saw him irl it was So Soft,,

 **Lancey Pants** : AND HIS BANGS SOMETIMES  
COVERED HIS EYES SO HE HAD TO PUSH EM BACK AND HHHHHHCHCHDHD

 **Lancey Pants** : I JUST WAMNA PUSH HIS BANGS BACK AND KISS HIS STUPID FOREHEAD

 **HunkofLove** : oh wow you really have it bad

 **Lancey Pants** : I REALLY DO HUNK

 **HunkofLove** : Oh o k

 **HunkofLove** : Usually you just tell me to “SHUT UPCBFJF” and now that you just. Said it out loud

 **HunkofLove** : or typed it I guess

 **HunkofLove** : But Dude,, you rlly do like him

 **Lancey Pants** : Hunk,, I rlly like him,, a lot

 **Lancey Pants** : Ok the rant’s over

 **Lancey Pants** : Thanks for listening buddy :’)

 **HunkofLove** : Anytime <3

 

(11:06 am - July 21, 2017) **_nuggetboykeith - > pidgeon_**

 **nuggetboykeith** : PIDGE WHY DID YOU LET MY DROWSY ASS CALL LANCE PRETTY BOY

 **pidgeon** : dood it’s matt

 **nuggetboykeith** : wh

 **pidgeon** : they left their phone unattended again so now I’m just snooping around

 **nuggetboykeith** : they’re gonna kill you

 **pidgeon** : worth it

 **pidgeon** : now what’s this abt your horrible love life

 **nuggetboykeith** : said the man who referred to his high school crush as his “waifu” for a solid 7 months

 **pidgeon** : IT WAS MY FRESHMAN YEAR SHIT YOUR FUCK OFF

 **pidgeon** : but anyways so I’m guessing that you need advice for your gay feelings abt the Blue Boi

 **nuggetboykeith** : idk I guess? I accidentally called him pretty boy

 **pidgeon** : I mean,, you’re not Wrong his skin is fucking perfect

 **nuggetboykeith** : It is,, he’s a good looking motherfucker what do I do

 **pidgeon** : Ok So I’m not supposed to leak this out to you buuuuuuut

 **pidgeon** : here

 **pidgeon** : [[link](https://open.spotify.com/user/pidgeonholt/playlist/4Mfoor8f5CpmyGsfcMVlD7?si=oN5h6oCERWmoTDepZhrUDg)]

 **nuggetboykeith** : What

 **nuggetboykeith** : the Fuck

 **nuggetboykeith** : is This

 **pidgeon** : pidge made a playlist for you to listen to when you’re in your Pining Feelings

 **pidgeon** : “it’s got shit he’d like, shit that lance would like, Africa by Toto, and other timeless masterpieces”

 **nuggetboykeith** : it’s on shuffle why is the first song I hear the live studio version of everything

 **pidgeon** : because pidge wants to make you cry

 **pidgeon** : sHIT THEYRE HERE GET IT BOI

 **nuggetboikeith** : nice knowing you you piece of shit

 

(11:29 am - July 21, 2017) **_Group Chat: KLANCE IS CANON_**

 **pidgeon** : MATT TOLD KEITH ABOUT THE FUCKING PLAYLIST

 **HunkofLove** : D: But we worked hard on that playlist!!!!!

 **PrincessAlluring** : wh

 **PrincessAlluring** : OH /THAT/ PLAYLIST OH OK

 **Handy Man** : Pidge, I listen to that playlist every single day, but there are songs that I still think you should’ve added

 **pidgeon** : I finished off that playlist on an iconic note I CAN’T UPDATE IT NOW

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : he’s right there’s no big time rush

 **pidgeon** :

 **pidgeon** : FUCK

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : I’m gonna fucking make my own klance playlist

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : with blackjack and hookers

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : and by that I mean big time rush and one direction

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : Shiro you’re helping me

 **Handy Man** : I’m guessing I have no choice

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : nah

 **Handy Man** : Ok then pm me

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : gotcha

 **PrincessAlluring** : What just happened

 **HunkofLove** : Who knows.. but I’m Terrified

 

(12:02 am - July 22, 2017) **Handy Man - > nuggetboykeith**

 **Handy Man** : keith

 **Handy Man** : Keith

 **Handy Man** : Keith

 **Handy Man** : Kenneth

 **Handy Man** : Kyle

 **Handy Man** : Kylo

 **Handy Man** : JD

 **Handy Man** : Zuko

 **Handy Man** : Hot Topic Incarnated

 **Handy Man** : Bro

 **Handy Man** : Keith Brogane

 **Handy Man** : Little Brother

 **Handy Man** : Little Shit

 **Handy Man** : Scrawny ball of teenage anger

 **nuggetboykeith** : WHAT

 **nuggetboykeith** : JESUS /FUCKING/ CHRIST WHAT

 **Handy Man** : [[link](https://open.spotify.com/user/shityourfuckoff/playlist/3MfjpfuxhbrSnkkbmFkR3t?si=yTjkPim7QxyVp795PNzgaw)]

 **Handy Man** : Matt and I made you a playlist with better and more accurate music :)

 **Handy Man** : Happy Pining you Lovestruck Fool

 **nuggetboykeith** : Shiro What the Actual Fuck

 

(12:02 am - July 22, 2017) **_wannabe tamaki suoh - > Lancey Pants_**

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : dude

 **Lancey Pants** : Ye?

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : me and the Boiz (Shiro) made you a sick as fuck playlist since you won’t stop drooling over the Nugget Man Himself

 **Lancey Pants** : wh

 **Lancey Pants** : Wait What

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : [[link](https://open.spotify.com/user/shityourfuckoff/playlist/3MfjpfuxhbrSnkkbmFkR3t?si=kGRezVNdTTynl9Ewazu4_w)]

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : Happy Fucking Luck Dude and merry early birth Small Child

 **Lancey Pants** : Matt we’re the Exact same height

 **Lancey Pants** : AND WHY DID SHIRO HELP YOU MAKE THIS

 **Lancey Pants** : AND HE ONLY ADDED LIKE 2 SONGS ON HERE WHAT THE HECK

 **Lancey Pants** : MATT

 **Lancey Pants** : M A T T

 **Lancey Pants** : >:///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy sorry I haven’t updated in a while i’ve been working on other projects and junk. hopefully i’ll get this fic finished before s5 (Also!! Expect Lance’s bday Chapter to be the next one ;0)


	10. Merry Borth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Anniversary of Birth, Lance

(11: 30PM - July 27, 2017) _**Group Chat: the memey bunch**_

**Lancey Pants** : *busts into this chat w/ my best friend by my side with cake and a crap ton of sparkling juice*

**Lancey Pants** : IT’S TIME

**PrincessAlluring** : AAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

**pidgeon** : wow ur old

**Lancey Pants** : I’M 18 SHUT UP

**Lancey Pants** : wait im 18

**Lancey Pants** : IM EIGHTFRIGGENTEEN

**nuggetboykeith** : you’ve got 30 minutes until you turn eighteen you’re still a child

**Lancey Pants** : YOU’RE ONLY LIKE NINE MONTHS OLDER THAN ME SHUT UP KEITH

**nuggetboykeith** : who is this sassy lost child?

**pidgeon** : GGCHDBBFBFHFH

**Lancey Pants** : KEITTH IM WHEEZISNG

**Lancey Pants** : Also I decided that I’m gonna use my laptop for the video chat so my phone won’t die out in the middle of the Party

**pidgeon** : I’ll go wake up Matt, he’s passed out on the couch and Rover’s on him and won’t m o v e

**PrincessAlluring** : Tell Rover I love him

**pidgeon** : he licked my phone so he loves you too

**PrincessAlluring** : :’0!!!!!!!!!!!

**Handy Man** : I hear a certain memes Birthday Celebration is in order? :)

**Lancey Pants** : YELL HEAH

**PrincessAlluring** : Lance was Born Today

**Lancey Pants** : wow,, I Was,,,,,

**pidgeon** : just remember that 10 minutes from now will be the day that your mom pushed you out of her and felt like death

**Lancey Pants** : I went deaf in both eyes

**pidgeon** : :) merry borth

**Lancey Pants** : EVERYONE OFF THEIR PHONES AND GET TO THE PCs WE GOT A PARTY TO RUN

 

(11:59 PM - July 27th, 2017)  
_User **Lancey Pants** added you to a voice chat with users **pidgeon** , **PrincessAlluring** , and **the Coranic**_

 

“Shiro, _please_ remind me why we’re sharing a laptop.”

“Simple. Pidge and Matt are sharing one, Lance and Hunk will be sharing one, so I felt it’d be fitting to have us share one as well. Also my laptop’s dead.”

Keith groaned as he waited for the screen to finish loading. To be fair, his heart really shouldn’t be racing right now. It’s Lance’s birthday, he should be more concerned about birthday related topics and the stupid stuff about to be discussed in the chat. Then again, this will be the first time Keith has seen Lance’s face in months. Did he change at all? Did his voice gone deeper? Did he get taller? Did he-

“Keith, you look like you slammed your face onto a hot stove.” Keith gave his brother a light punch in the arm for that remark. He quickly drew back as he saw faces appear on the screen. One of which was Lance, laughing and acting giddy. He was beaming, one of his dimples on his right cheek clearly visible.

_He hasn’t changed at all_ , Keith thought as his heart hammered against his chest.

He realized that he hadn’t said a word in the call when he felt Shiro’s metal hand smack into the back of his head. He snapped out of his thoughts and returned to the call.

“Happy Fucking Birth, Lance,” Keith managed to get out as he rubbed the back of his head, pain still lingering there. Thanks a million, Shiro.

“Thanks, guys!!” Lance said as Hunk reaches into his pocket and threw confetti everywhere.

 

The call lasted until 6 in the morning. Everyone was tired, Lance and Hunk raced to see who could eat the most cake in under a minute (it was a tie), Lance chugged all of the sparkling juice, and it was about 4am when everyone just started to drowsily sing along to Lance’s Spotify playlists.

It was probably the most fun Keith has had during a call. Sometime during the call when he was talking to Lance, Shiro took a photo just to show him that he looks like “a lovestruck fool.”

Keith tackled his brother to the floor to try and delete the photo when really he knew that Shiro wasn’t _entirely_ wrong.

 

(12:16 PM - July 28, 2017) **_Group Chat: Merry Borth, Lance_**

**Lancey Pants** : I feel sick but it was so worth it

**PrincessAlluring** : Fuck that chat was s o fun

**PrincessAlluring** : Coran’s convinced that he should get his phone fixed just to get in on this gc again

**Lancey Pants** : NICE!!!!!!

**HunkofLove** : AAAA

**pidgeon** : oooOO

**Handy Man** : you guys wanna see pictures of passed out Keith in front of the laptop? :)

**pidgeon** : GCHCHHDKCJFJFD

**Lancey Pants** : Y E S

**pidgeon** : PLEASE

**Handy Man** : [photo] [photo] [photo] [photo]

**Lancey Pants** : Noah Fence but thats Adorable

**HunkofLove** : Awwww!!!!!

**PrincessAlluring** : Oh!! My God!!!!!! Aaaaah!!

**pidgeon** : HE’S FUCKING DROOLINGHCGD

**nuggetboykeith** : SHIRO WHY

**Handy Man** : :)

**nuggetboykeith** : DON’T YOU :) ME YOU PRICK

**nuggetboykeith** : S H I R O

**pidgeon** : I’m wheezixnfdndn

**nuggetboykeith** : HE’S BLASTING LANCE’S FUCKING PLAYLIST FROM LAST NIGHT THIS IS TORTURE

**PrincessAlluring** : What Song :0

**nuggetboykeith** : Shiro do n o t tell her

**Handy Man** : Escape

**nuggetboykeith** : SHUT THE FUCK UP SHIRO

**Lancey Pants** : IF YOU LIKE PIIIINA COLADAAAS

**HunkofLove** : GETTIN CAAUUGHT IN THE RAIN

**nuggetboykeith** : I hate this Fucking Family

**PrincessAlluring** : IF YOU’RE NOOOT INTO YOGA

**pidgeon** : IF YOU HAVE HALF A BRAIN

**Lancey Pants** : :D

**Lancey Pants** : Keith

**nuggetboykeith** : what

**Lancey Pants** : Finish The Lyrics

**nuggetboykeith** : I’d rather get run over by a steamroller

**Lancey Pants** : Keith It’s My Bday

**Lancey Pants** : Pleeaase

**nuggetboykeith** :

**Lancey Pants** : Pleeeeeaaaaaase

**nuggetboykeith** : ugh

**nuggetboykeith** : IF YOU LIKE MAKING LOVE AT MIIDNIIGHT.

**Lancey Pants** : HCHFFFHH

**pidgeon** : CHCHDBDHFBE KEIT H

**PrincessAlluring** : AAAAAAA

**Handy Man** : Another Thing added to the Blackmail Bucket

**Handy Man** : I’m proud of you buddy :)

**nuggetboykeith** : was it really worth it

**Lancey Pants** : idk was it? :)

**nuggetboykeith** : ,,

**nuggetboykeith** : I guess

**Lancey Pants** : :D!!

 

(1:01 PM - July 28, 2017) **_Handy Man - > nuggetboykeith_**

**Handy Man** : :)

**nuggetboykeith** : I hate you

**Handy Man** : Love you too, little bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo ok so,, I have another project planned so it might be a while before the next update,, I also gotta do some College Research because ,, I’m not actually in college,,


	11. 4 AM - Vent Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing big happens. just leading up to the last two chapters :^)

> (3:44 AM - August 3, 2017) **_Group Chat: Pack Ur Bags Kids School’s On Its Merry Way_ **

 

**nuggetboykeith** : hh

**Lancey Pants** : hh What

**Lancey Pants** : It’s 3 in the morning what r u doing so lat e

**nuggetboykeith** : what are y.o u doing up so late

**Lancey Pants** : Couldn’t sleep

**nuggetboykeith** : i couldntd sleep either. 

**nuggetboykeith** : I mean. i’mTired but I can’t sleep

**Lancey Pants** : Same h e r e

**nuggetboykeith** : i dunno I’m just.thinking about stuff

**nuggetboykeith** : like college 

**nuggetboykeith** : i’m moving in on the 20th and it’s , Weird. High schools done. ACTs are out of the way. I’m beginning a new chapter. A New Start. it’s odd,, but immprobably gonna die from the deadlines and lack of sleep. I’m gonna be away from everyone I know. Shiro, the Holts. Possibly even further away from allura and coran and hunk, ,and you.

**Lancey Pants** : I know that feeling. I’m gonna be farther from my family than I’ve ever been. It’s gonna be hard. And it feels like you’ve got the same worries I do. If you ever need to rant about college bs or to talk about your day, you can always call me. U know thatt right

**nuggetboykeith** : I know i know

**pidgeon** : ok I know you two are having one hell of a deep talk but please for the love of fuck stop blowing up my phone and pm each other

**Lancey Pants** : srry pidgey !!

**nuggetboykeith** : sorry  
  


(4:15 AM - August 3, 2017) **_Lancey Pants - > nuggetboykeith_ **

**Lancey Pants** : it is 4 in the am therefore it is Venting Hour

**Lancey Pants** : What Tea NeedsTo Be Spilt

**nuggetboykeith** : hhh

**Lancey Pants** : any news reguarding

**Lancey Pants** : Your cruuuuuuush 

**nuggetboykeith** : uh I’ve already told you about it dontYOu have a crush to vent about 

**Lancey Pants** : actually, I d o

**Lancey Pants** : i can’t tell you they’re name but they’re extremely important and special to me and they can’t see that but they ARE and I just wanna hug them and kiss them but I CANT 

**nuggetboykeith** : Yikes 

**nuggetboykeith** : kinda the same situation w me  

**Lancey Pants** : dude they don’t even like me back. I Know they don’t. Unrequited Feelings Hurt.  

**nuggetboykeith** : i’d say just sleep this off. this is too much to be dealing w at 4 in the morning. whoever this is, if they never realize how much they’ve made you hurt and how much you care about them, I’ll Fight them

**nuggetboykeith** : square the Fuck Up I will Throw Down 

**Lancey Pants** : Please do Not

**nuggetboykeith** : don’t tell me what to do

**Lancey Pants** : I’m changing the s u b j e c t 

**Lancey Pants** : What major are you in :0 

**nuggetboykeith** : I told you back in May it’s aviation

**Lancey Pants** : May’s a blur bro 

**Lancey Pants** : but guess what major i am 

**nuggetboykeith** : biochemistry?

**Lancey Pants** : B) ye boi

**Lancey Pants** : how did you know that

**nuggetboykeith** : I guess May wasn’t a blur for me  
  


(12:08 PM - August 15, 2017) _**Group Chat: Pack Ur Bags Kids School’s On Its Merry Way**_

**Handy Man** : You guys wanna know what my favorite part about coming home early is? 

**HunkofLove** : Oh? :0

**Handy Man** : Because your little brother doesn’t hear you get home and you get to walk in on him doing embarrassing stuff

**pidgeon** : I smelled blackmail material and I came as fast as I could

**Handy Man** : So I got home around thirty minutes earlier than usual and I come home, keith didn’t hear me, he was doing something else, who wants to hear him singing piano man

**pidgeon** : WHAT

**HunkofLove** : AAAAAA 

**pidgeon** : CHDHH QUICK SOMEONE GET LANCE

**Lancey Pants** : wh

**Lancey Pants** : WHHWHEHDFGHFHD WHAT

**pidgeon** : How did you manage to get that w/o being murdered????

**the Coranic** : I never knew the lad could sing!

**Lancey Pants** : SHOW US SHOW US SHOW US 

**PrincessAlluring** : HHCGGFGHFFH P L E A S E 

**Handy Man** : [video: audio only]

**Lancey Pants** : I’m dead I’m super dead I’M??????????

**pidgeon** : yo I knew he can sing but 

**pidgeon** : wrow

**HunkofLove** : AAAAAAAAAAAA 

**pidgeon** : not to sound like a cheesy old white lady but that shit’s breathtaking bro

**the Coranic** : It seems he has quite the talent!!

**PrincessAlluring** : Oh,, Oh my god,, 

**PrincessAlluring** : he has the voice of an angel I’m Crying

**Lancey Pants** : MOOD

**HunkofLove** : ME

**pidgeon** : Oh Worm

  


(12: 20 PM - August 15, 2017) **HunkofLove - > Lancey Pants**

**HunkofLove** : I know you wanna rant about your feelings because of Keith’s singing so go ahead（＾_＾）

**Lancey Pants** : I’m,, I’m Deceased  

**Lancey Pants** : I don’t know how long I can keep this up 

**HunkofLove** : ?

**Lancey Pants** : the more I learn about him the more I wanna hold him and kiss his face and I wanna know more about him because even after the threeish years I’ve known him I still don’t know every little thing about him but I do know that he’s secretly extremely soft and his laugh makes my heart explode into fireworks and he has tiny freckles near his nose and I wanna kiss those freckles HUN K 

**HunkofLove** : I know I know

**Lancey Pants** : ,,, 

**Lancey Pants** : I wanna tell him I like him. 

**HunkofLove** : WHGC 

**HunkofLove** : I’m @ a cafe right now and I just shrieked so loud and everyone looked at me Look At What You’ve Done 

**Lancey Pants** : hhh Sorry bro :/ 

**HunkofLove** : now back to the task at hand WHAT 

**Lancey Pants** : LISTEN,, 

**Lancey Pants** : I think I’ve had feelings for Keith ever since you first showed me a photo of him being all grumpy and I said that someone stole his mcnugs BUT REALLY THAT GRUMP LOOK WAS RLLY CUTE

**Lancey Pants** : I will tell him, One Day. I don’t think I could tell him right now I might Implode 

**HunkofLove** : Whatever you decide to do man ^_^ you tell him when you feel ready

**Lancey Pants** : gggghghf I love u hunk thank 

**HunkofLove** : welc <3 

**Lancey Pants** : <3  
  


(12:30 PM - August 15, 2017) **_Group Chat: Pack Ur Bags Kids School’s On Its Merry Way_ **

**nuggetboykeith** : SHIRO I’M GOING TO LITERALLY FUCKING KILL YOU

**Handy Man** : Understandable, have a nice day  
  


(11:56 PM - August 18, 2017) **Lancey Pants - > nuggetboykeith**

**Lancey Pants** : its midnight therefore it is Emotion Hour 

**nuggetboykeith** : you’re four minutes early 

**nuggetboykeith** : also i thought that 4 am was emotion hour

**Lancey Pants** : no 4 am is Vent Hour 

**nuggetboykeith** : explain a difference 

**Lancey Pants** :

**Lancey Pants** : Shush

**nuggetboykeith** : *john mulaney voice* HUSH

**Lancey Pants** :  ggchdfjhjfhjdhf keit h

**nuggetboykeith** : shiro made me watch both comeback kid and new in town i’m Tired and I cant stop thinking about One Black Coffee 

**Lancey Pants** : SAME

**Lancey Pants** : ok but to stray away from thetopic for a minute 

**Lancey Pants** : this has gotta be all Serious

**nuggetboykeith** : hm?

**Lancey Pants** : I gotta ask you an important question

**nuggetboykeith** : yeah? 

**Lancey Pants** : I’m really sorry if this makes things awkward between us or ruins our friendship in any way because youre a great friend whos been there for me through all the rough stuff and no matter what you do everything just seems,, better

**Lancey Pants** : so i haveto ask 

**nuggetboykeith** : Lance, you can literally tell me anything. Nothing will ruin anything.

**Lancey Pants** :

**Lancey Pants** : so do you actually like mcnugs enough to get mad if anyone stole them or  
  


(12:15 AM - August 19, 2017) **_Group Chat: KLANCE IS CANON_ **

**Handy Man** : Guys why did I wake up to keith punching a hole in the wall

**Handy Man** : Nvm I laughed so hard I coughed up a lung  
  


(12:15 AM - August 19, 2017) **_Lancey Pants - > HunkofLove_ **

**Lancey Pants** : I ALMOST TOLD KEITH I LIKED HIM 

**HunkofLove** : WHGSFDGD LANCE!!!!!!!!

**HunkofLove** : WAIT WHY DIDN’T YOU

**Lancey Pants** : I ALREADY TOLD HIM THAT I WAS AFRAID THAT WHATEVER I SAID WOULD RUIN WHAT WE HAD

**Lancey Pants** : AND RIGHT AS I WAS ABOUT TO TELL HIM I REMEMBERED THAT CONFESSIONS THROUGH TEXT AREN’T GOOD AND THAT FACE TO FACE OR AT LEAST VOICE TO VOICE WAS A BETTER OPTION 

**Lancey Pants** : and I was tired I was Extremely tired and didn’t know what I was doing Hunk when I tell him or IF I tell him I want it to be at least more romantic than some drowsy loser making typos ever 5 words but I guess I wasn’t really thinking and just wanted it to come out

**HunkofLove** : buddy I want you to know that I just sighed really loudly

**Lancey Pants** : this is a sign that I should just tell him as soon as I can or I should just keep my mouth shut 

**HunkofLove** : it all depends on what you wanna do, man. If you wanna tell him, then tell him your way.  

**HunkofLove** : and be sure to apologize for the mcnugs bs answer you gave him instead

**Lancey Pants** : God, you’re right

**Lancey Pants** : waIT how do even know about that  
  


(12:16 AM - August 19, 2017) **_nuggetboykeith - > Handy Man_ ** 

**nuggetboykeith** : [image] 

**nuggetboykeith** : I’m actually going to fucking cry

**Handy Man** : Look, I know how much this hurts and I personally think that he was going to tell you something completely different, but

**Handy Man** : This is hilarious. 

**nuggetboykeith** : Is it sad that I was hoping that he told me that he liked me

**Handy Man** : At this point, yes.

**Handy Man** : But this doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like you back

**Handy Man** : Remember when he said that confessing through text was a bad idea?

**nuggetboykeith** :

**nuggetboykeith** : oh

**Handy Man** : Yeah, oh

**nuggetboykeith** : but he likes someone else shiro. And even if he somehow liked me back, we’re both leaving for different colleges in less than two days. It wouldn’t last.

**nuggetboykeith** : I heard you punch the wall are you ok?

**Handy Man** : When you’ve been dealing with this for as long as I have it starts to get to you

**Handy Man** : just. If you’re confused about what he meant or want to tell him your feelings through call or video chat like I did.

**nuggetboykeith** : I already told you, he doesn’t like me back. What’s the point.

**Handy Man** : Better to get your feeling across and get turned down than holding them in forever and never getting a chance. :)

**nuggetboykeith** : ,, thanks shiro

**Handy Man** : Anytime, Keith  
  


(12:40 AM - August 19, 2017) **_Group Chat: KLANCE IS CANON_ **

**Handy Man** : how much longer

**PrincessAlluring** : About 24 hours :)) 

**pidgeon** : I hope these two know how much shit they’ve put us through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell that i’m trying to get this done as much as possible. And I’m also planning to get the last chapter out on July 1st, which will be one year since the first chapter came out :)


	12. Move In Day (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the End basically (also the introduction to a couple of new people ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )
> 
> (and holy Fuck happy one year to this mess ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ thank you to those who stuck around for this long)

(9: 56 AM - August 20, 2017) _**Group Chat: Pack Ur Bags Kids School’s On Its Merry Way**_

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : so i’m in the car right 

 **nuggetboykeith** : and shiro has his music on shuffle

 **nuggetboykeith** : this is the first song that comes on

 **nuggetboykeith** : [[link](https://youtu.be/VfCYZ3pks48)]

 **HunkofLove** : I’VE SEEN THISBSE

 **pidgeon** : oh,,,,, Oh,, My God,,,,,,

 **pidgeon** : matt knows every word of this

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : THE STATE OF FLORIDA HAS ASKED US TO

 **pidgeon** : DO NOT

 **nuggetboykeith** : he put it on full blast i’m

 **nuggetboykeith** : we’re in traffic and other drivers are looking at us weird

 **nuggetboykeith** : he’s belting out every word

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : Iconic

 **nuggetboykeith** : Somebody Kill Me

 **HunkofLove** : Noooo you gotta go to college and your Degree and be successful!!!

 **wannabe tamaki suoh** : You can’t have successful w/o Succ

 **HunkofLove** : Why

 **HunkofLove** : wait where’s Lance?

 

(9:58 AM - August 20th, 2017) **PrincessAlluring - > Alaina**

 

 **PrincessAlluring** : i beg you to get an account and this is the username you choose?

 **Alaina** : What’s wrong w it??

 **PrincessAlluring** : It’s your username!! Get more creative!! Have a little fun!! :/

 **Alaina** : Lmao fine hold on

 

 _User_ **_Alaina_ ** _(Alaina_ _McClain-Sanchez) changed their username to_ **_MarvelConnoisseur_ ** _._

 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Happy?

 **PrincessAlluring** : Very :)

 **PrincessAlluring** : Alright now I have a favor to ask.

  


(10:05 AM - August 20th, 2017) _User MarvelConnoisseur (Alaina McClain-Sanchez) added user_ **_Lancey Pants_ ** _(Lance McClain-Sanchez) to the group chat (Other users:_ **_Reeses Pieces_ ** _(Reese McClain-Sanchez),_ **_Ronnie_ ** _(Veronica McClain-Sanchez),_ **_marcopocalypse_ ** _(Marco McClain-Sanchez), and_ **_cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco_ ** _(Luís McClain-Sanchez))_

 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Lance, this is a Family Intervention.

 **Lancey Pants** : Wh 

 **Lancey Pants** : Alaina???

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : Wait why are we here 

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : Lance what did you do

 **Lancey Pants** : I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING SHUT UP 

 **marcopocalypse** : Luís, I hate your username.

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : come over here and fight me Marco

 **Lancey Pants** : What’s this all about???

 **Lancey Pants** : also cheez whiz is a gift from the gods

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : SUCK IT MARCO 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Allura told me that something was up with you :/ 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : And Hunk told me everything :// 

 **Lancey Pants** : What did he tell you and who knows 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Only me

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : What is it 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Lance is in love with Keith 

 **Lancey Pants** : ALAINA.

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : WHAT

 **marcopocalypse** : Who’s Keith again?

 **Ronnie** : AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : He’s kinda short, has a mullet

 **marcopocalypse** : OH.

 **Ronnie** : OUR LITTLE LANCEY LANCE IS IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Lancey Pants** : please,,, Put Me Out Of My Misery,,,,,,

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Do you wanna confess to him or not?

 **Lancey Pants** : What’s the point of telling him if I’m never gonna see him? 

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : Oh shit this is serious.

 **Ronnie** : Alaina is so mad rn lmaoooo she’s angry typing

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : LANCE YOU ABSOLUTE MORON YOU’RE BOTH GOING TO THE SAME FUCKING COLLEGE

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : oh fuck.

 **Marvel Connoisseur** : FORGET ALL OF THAT HOW DO YOU DELETE A MESSAGE

 **Lancey Pants** : he What

 **Lancey Pants** : wait.

 **Lancey Pants** : We’re both going to Garrison University?? 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Yeah. Allura told me. She, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk had a plan for you guys to meet on campus 

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : oh wow you and keith are idiots 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : allura’s going to kill me.

 **Ronnie** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Lance, for the absolute love of god you Cannot tell Anyone

 **Lancey Pants** : Why????

 **Ronnie** : WHERE IS REESE HE’S MISSING SO MUCH

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : He’s staying home with his kids. I’m telling him everything.

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : He told me to tell you that you’re an idiot 

 **Lancey Pants** : ALAINA

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : OH

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Allura and the Boiz (she told me to call them that) thought i’d be cute if you and keith didn’t know that you were going to the same school so you guys can have one of those Surprise Meet Ups. 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : If one of you guys found out then it’d ruin the whole plan, I guess. 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : But hey, at least you don’t have to say that you’ll never see him irl again because Guess Fuckin What

 **Lancey Pants** : I,,

 **Lancey Pants** : Holy Shit. 

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : GASP

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : LANCE MCCLAIN-SANCHEZ

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH

 **marcopocalypse** : Way to kill the mood, Luíz.

 **Lancey Pants** : Luíz, I’m Eighteen. 

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : YOU ARE A BABY 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Back to the task at hand.

 **Lancey Pants** : But wait

 **Lancey Pants** : Keith already has a crush on someone else. 

 **Lancey Pants** : Veronica, is she angry typing again?

 **Ronnie** : Lmfao yeah she’s livid

 

(10:39 AM - August 20th, 2017) **_MarvelConnoisseur - > PrincessAlurring_ **

 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : ALLURA.

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : SCREENSHOTS.

 **PrincessAlluring** : you told him didn’t you 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : S C R E E N S H O T S.

 **PrincessAlluring** : Mkay

  


(10:42 AM - August 20th, 2017) **_Group Chat: McClain-Sanchez Family Intervention_ **

 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : [photo]

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : [photo]

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : [photo]

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : [photo]

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : [photo] 

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : THERE.

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : NOW SHUT UP ABOUT HIM NOT LIKING YOU BACK BECAUSE HE DOES. 

 **Ronnie** : Lmao Alaina I think u broke him

 **Ronnie** : I’m in the car w him and he’s been screaming in a pillow for 2 minutes straight

 **marcopocalypse** : Veronica, you did the same thing when I managed to get you and your girlfriend BTS tickets.

 **Ronnie** : And I’m eternally grateful >u< 

 **Lancey Pants** : HE LIKES ME

 **cheez whiz is valid fuck off marco** : FINALLY

 **Lancey Pants** : HE!!!! LIKES ME!!!!!!!

 **Lancey Pants** : I

 **Lancey Pants** : He thinks we’re gonna be even further away from each other

 **Lancey Pants** : Fuck

 **Lancey Pants** : I gotta tell him I wanna tell him I Have To

 **Lancey Pants** : I wanna tell him and we can meet up God I just wanna hug him and kiss his stupidly cute face CRAP

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : Easy tiger, one step at a time.

 **Lancey Pants** : or at least i Would tell him

 **Lancey Pants** : but veronica, luís, mom, and dad are also in the car and things will be Awkward as Hell

 **Lancey Pants** : veronica what are you and luís whispering about

 **Lancey Pants** : RONNIE

 **Lancey Pants** : Alaina they told me you had a plan?

 **MarvelConnoisseur** : I do, indeed. :)

  


(11: 05 AM - August 20, 2017) **nuggetboykeith - > Lancey Pants**

 

 **nuggetboykeith** : alright we’re at a gas station in the middle of nowhere and shiro just left.

 **nuggetbopykeith** : what did you wanna tell me?

 **Lancey Pants** : Can I call you?

 **Lancey Pants** : Shiro won’t be back for a while. Allura told me.

 **nuggetboykeith** : wh

 **nuggetboykeith** : why do you need to ask?

 **Lancey Pants** : Because I know how much you don’t like calls out of nowhere.

 **nuggetboykeith** : oh.

 **nuggetboykeith** : then sure?

  


(11:10 AM - August 20, 2017) _User_ _**Lancey Pants** requested a voice chat with you. _

Accept                 Reject

  


Keith pressed the Accept button on his phone screen and set it upright in front of him so it laid against the windshield. It took a bit to load (that and the silence filling the car made it seem like it took more than a bit) but soon an image of Lance appeared on the screen. He was also alone in a car in a gas station taking lot and his face was completely red.

 

“Hey, man.” His voice was wobbly but still easy to make out. It was cute.

 

“Hey,” Keith said with a slight smile.

 

After that, it went silent. Keith looked around the car as the awkward silence seemed to take over. He heard Lance let out a sigh, his voice still a bit shaken, and looked over at him, or well, his phone screen.

 

“Listen, Keith, I-”

 

“No.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“No, I wouldn’t get mad if someone stole my chicken nuggets.”

 

He felt laughter bubbling up as soon as he saw Lance’s perplexed expression. A smile cracked onto Lance’s face and he joined in, making Keith’s heart suddenly slam against his chest.

 

“Now if I was hungry, then _maybe_ , but I wouldn’t actually get mad,” Keith said in a joking tone.

 

Lance had calmed down from laughing at this point. “You know that that wasn’t what I wanted to ask you, right?”

 

“I figured, since if you really wanted an answer to that, you would’ve asked it the day we met.”

 

“I really should’ve,” Lance chuckled. “But there was something I should’ve told you, y’know?”

 

“And that would be?”

 

He could see Lance’s face glow a deeper shade of red only for it to be hidden in his hands. He let out another muffled and wobbly sigh. He lifted the hands from his face as he faced Keith, looking determined and rather serious even though his blush wasn’t supporting that fact.

 

“I like you, Keith.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece of dialogue that was cut out:
> 
> MarvelConnoisseur: ronnie 
> 
> Ronnie: yeah?
> 
> MarvelConnoisseur: You Got No Jams
> 
> Ronnie: >://
> 
> (also,, he did it,, after one full year he Finally Did It,, Lance Finally Said Fuck
> 
> and it was so fun writing Lance’s siblings chgdbfhf)

**Author's Note:**

> Also lmao sorry if the spacing between the messages is a bit wonky!! I'll try my best to fix it. Also I'm posting this on Mobile since my wifi's a piece of shit rn so if this work says that it only has one chapter, it means I have no idea what the fuck to do I haven't published a fic on here before ahashahsbxb but oh well what can ya do :)
> 
> ALSO!!!!! Just a little fun fact! Keith's username is actually an inside joke my friend and I have. She's never seen Voltron and one day I told her to draw Keith. According to the references I sent her, it looks as if somebody stole his nuggets and I haven't stopped screaming about it since. Go check her instagram out at @winry.rockbell.elric :)
> 
> Also if ya wanna find me and talk to me about stuff my tumblr is @fullmetal-trash  
> my twitter is @FullmetalTrash  
> and my instagram is @ThisLoserLikesKlance


End file.
